Dragon tamer
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yami gets an interesting gift and letter, and after that Yami gets invovled with an interesting new world. Puzzleshipping, yaoi, stuff.
1. Dragon egg

Me: 'Hmm…'

Diao: 'Still doubting about the new story Vann?'

Me: 'Yeah…I mean…I know people are going to say "Get over it Vann. It's good!" Or something. But…you know…can't stop worrying…'

Diao: 'I guess. Just try it, and if it sucks, delete it'.

Me: 'Hmm…I guess'.

Agil: 'I thought we were getting her out of the habit of deleting things that aren't good'.

Diao: 'We'll deal with that problem another day'.

Agil: 'We hope you enjoy our new story!'

Chapter 1-Dragon egg

Yami heard his mother call up to him again that morning, but seeing as it was a Saturday, Yami didn't really want to wake up just yet. He groaned in his sleep, curling up some around something hard and dozing off again. Being the average fifteen year old, Yami was often found sleeping in until the middle of the day, along with forgetting his homework and finding any excuse to not do chores.

Yami groaned awake, not liking the hard object he was sleeping with and opened his eyes. Though his first thoughts were it was going to be his school bag or something close, he got a surprise to find out it was something else.

It was a egg, though not an average chicken egg; it was huge! Yami could certainly hold it in his chest, carrying it around like a little baby. It was smooth though, only a few unnoticeable cracks and bumps in the shell. It's colour was something of a reddish colour with orange to it, blue spots-big and small-scattered over it.

Yami just stared at it, several thoughts running through his head. What was it? How did it get in his room? How did it get in his bed and in his arms? How did it get in his room without him waking up and seeing the person intrude his room?

Yami sat up fast, then crawling backwards and conveniently falling out of his bed and hitting the floor with a loud thud. Yami cursed a few times, rubbing his head as he sat up, peeking up to his bed. The egg just tipping to one side. Yami blinked at it in confusion, wondering how in the world it got in his bed, or what it was.

'Yami?' His mothers voice and feet approached 'Was that you?'

Yami scrambled to his feet, not sure on how he would explain the enormous egg yet, Yami simply covered it with his blanket and turned when the door opened and smiled at his mother.

'Morning mum' Yami said.

She looked around the room suspiciously, then eying her son 'What was that noise?'

'Err…me' Yami said, embarrassment taking over his body 'I…had a dream…I must've rolled over or something…'

'Are you alright?'

Yami nodded, rubbing the back of his head 'I'm alright mum. I'm not concussed or anything'.

She gave a sigh 'Alright, well breakfast is downstairs, it'll get cold soon'.

Yami nodded 'I'll just get dressed'.

She then shut the door behind her. Yami turned to his bed, lifting up the covers and hoping the egg had disappeared, but it still sat there. Yami mumbled to himself, slipping out of the pant he slept in that night so he stood in his boxers, then wrapped the pants around the egg. Though he wasn't sure about what egg it was yet, he knew eggs had to keep warm so covered it back with his duvet.

Yami pulled out a simple black t-shirt and some jeans to wear for that day, not wanting to dawdle time by being picky about what he wore. He then left his room to head downstairs and grab some breakfast, trying to eat normally but his parents already seemed to pick up something was wrong.

'Yami?' Yami looked up at his parents 'Something wrong?'

Yami swallowed the food in his mouth, looking back and forth between his mother and father 'What do you mean?'

'You're eating like the world is going to end in the next five minutes' His mother commented.

Yami gave a nervous smile, eating a bit more slowly as he thought of an excuse 'Umm…well…I have this assignment…and I need to get it done'.

His mother tutted and shook her head while his father turned back to the paper 'You should keep up with your homework Yami' His mother scolded.

Yami gave a small sigh, thankful they believed his lie, he then turned to his father 'Dad, we have a book on birds right?'

He looked at Yami over his newspaper 'Yes but…is it to do with your assignment?'

Yami nodded 'Yeah…kinda…'

He frowned at his son 'It's in the bookcase in the living room' He answered.

Yami smiled, quickly finishing off his breakfast 'Thanks dad'.

Yami got up, heading to the living room and grabbing the needed book. His parents just watched their son run up the stairs and shut himself in his room.

* * *

Yami sat at his desk, putting the egg on the desk as he skimmed through the book looking at the birds eggs they had pictures of. He held up the book at the page of an ostrich egg, looking at his egg and the picture.

'No spots' Yami mumbled, skimming through the book again 'It doesn't seem to exist. Either this is a freaky dream, or that's a big bird to lay that egg'.

Yami looked up at the egg, tipping his head slightly to one side in thought. He put the book down and picked up the egg, feeling it's heavy weight in his hands. He looked at it carefully, then balancing it in one hand, Yami switched his lamp on and held the egg in front of the light. He had seen people do the same thing on TV with chicken eggs, so he hoped it might work.

It was dim, but he could still see the outline of something inside the egg. Though it didn't look much like a bird, he still couldn't tell what it was. The all of a sudden, a large crack split the egg in two as it began to wriggle in his hands.

Yami dropped the egg so it hit the desk-creating another crack-and stood away from it. The egg twitched and rocked as the crack started to come apart, and more cracks appeared. Soon, a small chip fell off the egg, letting a small horn appear in the gap. Yami just stood and watched as that little horn started to poke more of the egg away so it's head could break through and look around. It was about the size of a small cats head, though resembled more of a lizard, large amber eyes taking in Yami's room as it wriggled around to escape from it's egg. Green scales had a different shade of the colour, from dark to a lighter green. The horn that it had used to chip it's way free now laid on the desk, discarded, two more large horns sat on the top of it's head.

After a few moments wriggling, the egg cracked into two and the body of the creature tumbled out as well: It had a body, similar to something of a lizard and a crocodile. A long serpent like tail with a an arrowhead like shape to the tip. Two large bat like wings that were curled to it's back. And the large feet it had had growing sharp claws.

It wobbled slightly as it stood up, shaking it's head and turning to Yami. Yami tensed when it had spotted him and mewed at Yami, only to slip off the desk and hit the chair with a loud thud.

Yami winced but hurried to the creatures side, being careful as he picked it up in his hands, observing it closer. It lifted it's head up at Yami and mewed again, Yami poked it in the side, feeling it's tough skin and making the creature wiggle in playfulness.

'What are you?' Yami asked, only to get a innocent look from the eyes.

'Yami?'

'Shit!' Yami looked around, seeing his wardrobe he opened the door and stuffed the creature inside. The ran to the desk and hid the broken egg behind his back as his mother opened the door.

'Are you alright Yami?' She asked, Yami gave a nod 'Then what was that noise? You couldn't have fallen out of bed'.

'Umm…I just…dropped a book' Yami lied, looking down at the bird book on the floor 'N-Nothing to worry about'.

She nodded her head 'Alright, I'll leave you in peace'.

She then shut the door, and once Yami heard her go down the stairs, he turned to his wardrobe and opened the door only to find the creature curled up on some clothes, asleep.

* * *

Yami spent most of the day in his room, caring for the creature that seemed attached to him already. Though he wasn't sure if this 'thing' was dangerous to him or not, it was still young and needed caring after, and he was sure if he told his parents about it they would most likely freak out and cause an uproar. It had woken up some hours later, so Yami got it some food-some leftover meat it preferred-and sat happily on Yami's lap on his bed. Yami was on his laptop later that night, looking at pictures and trying to find out exactly what it was he had hatched.

Yami sighed, seeing it wasn't any reptile recorded on anything 'This is hopeless' He muttered.

It looked up at him, chewing on a piece of meat, then turned to the screen and watched it as well. Yami typed again, trying to figure out what he had missed but coming up with nothing. He typed in "reptiles" in hope a more broader search would help. Many sites came up that he scrolled through, the only one seemed to catch his attention.

It was a site about dragons.

Feeling curious, Yami clicked on the website and scrolled through the site and read some of the general appearance of a dragon; Scales, snake like tail, bat like wings, breathes fire, in the reptile family.

Yami stared at his screen, then looking down at the creature on his lap who took another piece of meat. The creature was in fact a baby dragon. Yami wasn't sure if he should be petrified-after all, dragons in stories ate humans like him-or be fascinated that something like that was with him that moment.

The dragon stood up shakily again, stretching it's wings out and yawning loudly. It then walked down to Yami's bed, slipping itself under its covers and curling up.

'Hey, you can't sleep there' Yami put his laptop aside and pulled back the covers 'That's my bed'.

The dragon whimpered, curling himself tighter. Yami sighed and sat back.

'Well…if you promise not to bite me or burn anything, you can stay, alright?'

Though the dragon was already falling asleep, so didn't respond to Yami's question. Yami sighed and turned his laptop off, then quickly changing out of his clothes he turned the light off and slipped into the bed with the dragon. Though he had to seriously think if he was going crazy about sleeping next to a dragon.

The dragon didn't seem to mind much, crawling closer and curling up next to Yami's warm body. Yami looked down at the small creature, he knew he could probably hide it from his parents, though not long as he wasn't sure how big the dragon would grew.

Yami sighed, closing his eyes and hoping this would all go away and end up being a very strange dream.

********************************End of chapter 1****************************

Me: 'Well, that's the first chapter'.

Diao: 'Yep. And you can see if people will like your new idea. Though…if you weren't sure why did you want to write it out?'

Me: 'It was on my mind, and refused to go away'.

Diao: 'Maybe if you stopped listening to that song, it won't bug you'.

Me: 'I guess…but it's addictive'.

Diao: 'Oh good'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'Possibly!'


	2. Dragon sanctuary

Me: 'Okay, so to clear things up, the dragons won't be from duel monsters (Sorry to disappoint you guys) they'll be real types of dragon from my book'.

Diao: 'That dragonology book?'

Me: 'Yes…that one'.

Chapter 2-Dragon sanctuary

Yami woke up the next morning, hoping it was a dream but losing his hope when he saw the dragon curled up next to his body. He sighed but accepted that this was real, and something was going on that he didn't know about.

He left the dragon in his room, getting changed into a loose tank shirt and some black jeans. He headed downstairs to get some breakfast, surprising his parents that he was actually up early, but didn't make a big deal out of it. Yami chewed on his toast as his father drank his coffee and sort his tie out, ready for work. His mother walked in the kitchen, carrying the post.

'Bills again' She muttered, sorting through them and handing over to her husband 'Oh, Yami, there's a letter here for you'.

Yami looked up at his mother, the toast in his mouth as he blinked in confusion. His mother handed over the letter so Yami could take it.

'I don't think it's from the school' She muttered.

'You better not be ordering things off the internet' His father warned.

Yami looked at the envelope, turning it over and seeing a logo in the shape of a dragon, wrapping round in a circle and eating it's own tail, it's own seal. Yami looked down at the letter, then to his parents who eagerly waited, Yami put the letter on his lap.

'I-I'll open it later…' Yami muttered, returning to his breakfast.

* * *

Yami came back up to his room after he had finished his breakfast, opening the door to see the baby dragon on his desk, chewing on something in his paws. Yami shut the door behind him, dropping the letter on the bed and take the discarded horn from the dragons mouth. He turned to scowl at the dragon.

'Don't eat things like this' Yami scolded 'It could get stuck in your mouth, and I don't think Heimlich manoeuvre is supposed to be on dragons'.

The dragon whimpered, backing up some and lowering it's head. Yami looked down at the small horn in his hands, he quickly placed it in his pocket then picked up the letter before sitting down at the desk. The dragon approached carefully as Yami opened the envelope and opened the folded letter, reading it carefully.

"Dear Yami Aten.

We'd like to congratulate you on successfully receiving your dragon egg and we hope it's too your satisfaction".

Yami looked over the paper at the baby dragon, it had started patting the paper and finding it amusing. Yami sighed and shook his head as he went back to reading.

'Very satisfied' Yami muttered.

"Furthermore, we advise you to register your dragon with the registration office so your beast may be legal. A escort has been arranged to take you to the Dragon sanctuary to show you the way.

Your nearest entrance is Domino park by the fountain, the time you are expected will be six o'clock evening. If you are unable to make that time, another time will be arranged, and if you pass the next one, we will find out why you haven't been coming and sort the problem out personally. If you do not register your dragon, it may be lead to removing it from your care.

Your escort will be Chen Ling and will be present at the arranged time.

We hope you enjoy the rest of your day.

Yours sincerely, The dragon council".

Yami raised an eyebrow, then turning to the dragon as it now laid on it's back and attacked the paper. So there were people who knew of the dragon-and it seemed more of them. Yami sighed, looking at his clock and counting how many hours he would have left.

'I suppose…we should go' Yami muttered.

* * *

Yami walked through the park, watching people who passed him so they wouldn't spot the dragon in his arms. It was coming to six, so Yami put on a jacket and hid the dragon inside of his jacket hoping it would hide the dragon. He soon came to the fountain, standing by it's edge and looking around, the people starting to thin out.

The dragon poked it's head out of the neck of the jacket, looking around it's new scenery, but Yami pushed it's head down to hide him.

'Hold on' Yami whispered, looking around the place 'She can't be too long. I mean…she had a Chinese name…how many Chinese women live here in Domino?'

The dragon cooed, but snuggled into Yami's chest. Yami looked around, stepping back as someone rode past with a bike. Yami sighed, feeling a little stupid about standing there with a dragon hidden in his jacket.

'I guess it was a little too true to be real' Yami sighed, looking down in his jacket 'I guess we'd better go home'.

'Good evening Mr. Aten'.

Yami jumped back, seeing a woman standing by his side, no doubt this was his escort. She was a small Chinese woman, roughly in her forties or more. She wore a business suit of a white jacket and shirt underneath and a tight matching skirt. She didn't seem to give a questionable look at the lump under Yami's jacket like the other people did, presumably she knew it was the dragon. She smiled up at Yami.

'It's good you decided to come' She said, then turning to the fountain.

'Yeah, about that' Yami stepped a bit closer 'There are a few questions I want answered'.

She turned to Yami to smile at him again, she walked up to Yami and patted his shoulder, Yami realising she was about his height.

'Don't worry, all your questions will be answered. But I think it's best we go to the Dragon sanctuary first'.

Yami nodded, knowing he wouldn't get his answers unless he did what this woman wanted. She turned back to the fountain, getting a piece of paper out and writing over it so it wrote onto the concrete of the fountain. There was a groan from it making Yami step back a little as the fountain seemed to split in half for a minute, a gap in the wall falling down to make a step. There was a bang when the fountain had stopped moving, a small gap in the wall that showed steps leading down into the darkness. Chen turned to Yami and smiled.

'Are you ready to go?' She asked, stepping onto the stairs and going down.

Yami was a little nervous, approaching carefully as he and the dragon looked into the darkness 'T-There's no…weird slopes or stuff like in the movies right?' Yami asked.

Chen turned to Yami and shook her head 'No. Now quickly, before someone sees'.

Yami nodded, putting his fear aside and walking down the steps. There was another groan as the fountain started to close again, trapping them underneath the fountain in the dark. Suddenly, there was a flash of light that made Yami stumble back as a few torches lit up along the wall and carried on down. Chen turned to Yami.

'Are you alright?' Chen asked.

Yami nodded 'It just…startled me a little…'

Chen held her hand out to Yami, gesturing him to come closer. Yami started to walk down the stairs, the dragons head seemingly interested in the flames as they passed them. It went down a way, before Yami stood by Chen as she stopped in front of a large wooden door. She turned to Yami.

'Ready?' She asked.

'I think so…' Yami said unsurely.

She took hold of the door handles, pushing the doors open and letting more light flood in. Once Yami adjusted to the bright light, he gasped as he looked around the sight before him.

It looked a large desert valley, soft yellow dirt covering the whole land. There was a small river on one side that had probably made the valley, and there was a small town sitting in the middle of the valley. There wasn't that many buildings-about eight or so that Yami could see-but there was certainly people and dragons wondering around.

Chen started to walk down the sandy steps, turning to Yami when she stepped off them.

'Coming?' Chen asked 'You must shut the door behind you'.

Yami turned to her, clearly gobsmacked by it all, but nodded and followed her down the steps and closed the door behind him. He followed Chen down the path that lead to the town, looking around the desert as they walked on.

When they came to the town, Yami looked around as people stopped and stared at Yami as well. They were all different, all looking like they were from different countries. The buildings looked like they were built from the sand, have a soft and crumble like texture to them, and yet they seemed strong on their own.

Chen lead Yami through the town before stopping at a small building, Yami looked up at it and read a sign that said "Registration" In all different languages. Chen turned to Yami and smiled.

'Here you can register your dragon' Chen explained 'The woman here is very friendly so you won't need to worry about things'.

Yami nodded and looked up when he heard a growl, stepping back some when he saw a forty foot long dragon flying towards them, lading on the ground in front of them. Despite Yami being terrified of the large dragon, Chen smiled and walked up to it like there was nothing threatening about it.

'Is it something important?' Chen asked, the dragon them leaned close and it seemed their foreheads touched and they stood in silence. Yami raised an eyebrow and was going to ask what was going on, but she pulled away and turned to Yami 'I'm sorry. I must leave you as there is important business to do. But like I said, the woman is very helpful'.

'B-But wait, I-I still have questions' Yami stuttered.

'My office is that building' Chen turned to point to a much larger building then the others around them 'Any questions you have see me there. But I think it's fun to try and figure things out on your own".

And with that, Chen turned and walked away and over to the direction of her office. The dragon turned to look at Yami, making him cringe as it appeared to climb onto the air and then started to fly and swim into the sky. Yami just stood there, blinking stupidly as he gathered his senses back and turned to the building, looking down at the dragon who looked back up at him.

'Well…this isn't a dream at least' Yami sighed and walked up the steps 'Or a really freaky dream'.

Yami pushed back the doors and let himself in, looking into the building; It was very small and packed. Rows and rows of filing cabinets around the walls, and a small desk where a woman typed away sat at, oblivious to Yami entering. Yami shut the door behind him, holding tightly to the dragon and walking over to the desk, Yami cleared his throat to get the woman's attention. She looked up, poked her glasses up her nose.

'Yes?' She asked.

'Umm…I-I…need to r-register…a-and stuff' Yami stuttered.

She turned in her seat to one of the filing cabinets, opening the drawer 'Newcomer?'

'Uhh…I-I think so…'

She pulled out a piece of paper, turning to the desk and picking up a pen, keeping her eyes on the sheet.

'Name' She ordered.

'Y-Yami Aten' Yami replied.

She quickly wrote it down 'Dragons name'.

Yami blinked 'Oh…I-I didn't think of that…'

'Well now might be the best time'.

Yami bit his lip, not being able to think of a fitting name for the dragon that was curled up in his jacket now. Yami hummed before coming to the only name he could think of.

'Doragon' Yami replied.

The woman rolled her eyes but wrote it down 'Very original' She mumbled 'Type of dragon?'

Yami looked down at the head as it's eyes travelled around the room 'Umm…I-I don't know…'

She sighed, looking up and writing again 'European. Gender?'

Yami bit his lip 'Umm…I-I don't know…'

She sighed again, standing up and making Yami flinch in case he made her mad, she simply pointed down 'Unzip your jacket'.

Yami nodded, unzipping his jacket and holding the dragon in his arms as the dragon patted his arms. The woman grabbed the tail, making the dragon yelp but she seemed interested in the arrowhead on it's tail.

'Male' She said, sitting back down and writing it down.

Yami blinked stupidly 'How…do you know that?'

She looked up at Yami 'Male European dragons have an arrowhead tails and larger horns while the females don't'.

'Oh…'

She wrote a few more things down 'Birth?'

'Umm…yesterday' Yami replied.

She quickly wrote that down 'And…who is your advisor?'

Yami blinked in confusion 'Umm…who?'

'Who brought you here?'

'Oh…Chen…'

She nodded and wrote that down, then turning the paper to Yami and holding the pen to the teen 'Need your signature'.

Yami nodded, shifting the dragon in his arms to rest in one while he reached down and signed the paper. The woman took it out of his hands when he had finished, stamped it with something and put it in a filing cabinet.

'It's all done' She muttered, then went back to typing.

Yami was surprised at how quick it was 'R-Really?'

'Yes'.

'Oh…' Yami stepped back then 'O-Okay…thanks'.

Yami quickly left that building, not liking how that woman seemed to be irritated about his presence. Yami stepped back onto the path and looked around at the people and the few dragons he spotted, feeling a little lost. What happened now? There was no map or anything to say where or what he could or should do. He didn't want to get into anymore trouble then he needed.

He was thinking about going to see Chen again, but before he could move a dragon similar to his stood before him and snarled at him, Yami frowned at it; it was exactly like his dragon, except it was red instead of green.

'Chou!' A small voice called out. The dragon turned as a small boy picked it up 'Chou! I told you not to run off like that!'

The boy then turned to stare at Yami. He was somewhat smaller then Yami, large amethyst eyes and black hair, with crimson tips and blond bangs. They stared at each other in silence before the smaller one spoke up.

'Sorry' He apologised 'Chou can be a little…adventurous at times. I'm sorry if she caused problems'.

Yami shook his head 'N-No…it's alright' Yami reassured.

He nodded, his eyes going down to the lump in Yami's jacket, giggling at it slightly 'You don't have to hide it anymore. Everyone here knows about the dragons'.

'What? Oh' Yami looked down to check on Doragon, finding him asleep comfortably in his jacket 'Umm…h-he's good there I think…'

'Okay' He smiled 'I'm Yugi by the way'.

'Y-Yami' Yami stuttered.

'Yami…I bet you're new aren't you?' Yugi commented.

'Umm…I guess…'

Yugi giggled again, stroking over the head of Chou 'Then if you like, I can show you around'.

Yami nodded, already trusting Yugi 'All I just want to know, is…what the hell is going on?'

Yugi tipped his head to one side 'You don't know what you are now?'

Yami shook his head 'No…is it something bad?'

'No. You're a dragon tamer'.

Yami blinked curiously 'I'm a what?'

'A dragon tamer' Seeing Yami's lost expression, Yugi rolled his eyes and gestured Yami to follow 'Come. I'll explain it all to you'.

Yugi walked off, Chou still in his arms. Yami bit his lip, not wanting to be the one who didn't understand what was going on, so Yami caught up with Yugi as they began talking.

****************************End of chapter 2********************************

Me: 'So, we've met Yugi. Next time will be answering lots of questions'.

Diao: 'Doubt it'.

Me: 'Yeah well…you know nothing'.

Diao: 'Sure Vann, sure'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'And if anyone wondered, Chou (Yugi's dragon) means cake. And Doragon (Yami's dragon) Well…pretty obvious'.


	3. Dragon tamer

Me: 'Has anyone noticed that the first three chapters begin with dragon?'

Diao: 'Is it special for something?'

Me: 'No it was just something I spotted in my spare time'.

Diao: 'You sad girl'.

Chapter 3-Dragon tamer

Yami followed Yugi through the town, looking at each individual person as they passed. They didn't seem to find Yami weird-despite being new there-so it was a good thing only Yami looked around. Yugi stopped some way as they walked down the street, only to set Chou on the floor so she could trot on ahead of them, Yugi giggled and turned to Yami.

'She loves running around' Yugi explained, giving a sigh to add to it 'Don't go too far Chou!'

The dragon stopped to glance at Yugi, but carried on trotting on ahead, Yugi and Yami started to walk again. Yami looked down at the dragon nestled in his jacket asleep.

'So…you'll explain everything then?' Yami asked curiously, turning to Yugi.

'As much as I know' Yugi nodded 'Yeah'.

'Good. Then my first question: What's going on?'

'You've become a dragon tamer' Yugi answered.

'And what exactly is that? Do I have to do anything special? Do my parents have to know about it?'

Yugi giggled 'Well…you don't have to do anything special or anything if you don't want to' Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'You don't have to tell your parents. I haven't told my mum and dad yet. And Being a dragon tamer is…hmm…how to put this…you're like a carer for your dragon'.

'Why do I have to care for it?' Yami questioned 'I mean…it's a dragon, it can look after itself right?'

Yugi sighed, running his hand through his hair 'I figured that wouldn't be the best way to put it' Yugi then gestured to Yami to keep up 'I guess I'll have to tell you the longer version'.

Yami obeyed Yugi's command, keeping up with him as they left the town behind and followed a path through the valley.

* * *

The path they had followed lead to the river, Chou having already stopped there and waited for Yugi and Yami to catch up with her. It had sandy banks and hardly any plants lived on the water, nor did it seem any other creature for that matter. Yugi sat down on the sandy banks, patting the spot next to him so Yami could sit down, Yugi making sure he watched Chou as she played around in the shallower water.

'Don't go too far Chou' Yugi warned, getting a small noise from Chou.

Yami smiled, checking on Doragon and moving so he brought his legs up and rested him against that so his arms were free. Yugi turned back to Yami and smiled.

'Well…where should I begin?'

Yami shrugged 'The beginning?'

Yugi giggled 'I guess so' Yugi sighed hugging his own knees 'Well…many, many years ago, dragons used to exist along side with humans in the wild'.

'Really?' Yugi nodded 'How long ago?'

'Yugi rolled his eyes in thought 'I can't exactly remember when…the Asian lungs will be able to tell you that'.

Yami raised an eyebrow 'Asian lungs?'

Yugi nodded 'A Chinese type dragon. They're said to live forever'.

'Oh…right'.

Yugi smiled 'Well anyway, after a while, a few dragons that were old or sick and couldn't hunt food began hunting people, and it was because of that people started to hunt them down. Thinking that they would make the species extinct and they would rid them. Only a few groups of people saved some of the dragons and created this place, the Dragon sanctuary, where dragons could live without fear'.

Yami looked around at the scenery 'I see…I'm still confused though…'

'I haven't finished' Yugi giggled.

'Oh…right…'

Yugi giggled once more 'Well…those group of people became the first dragon tamers, because the dragons trusted them to protect them. And well…it's just survived for a very long time. And that's why we're here, to help protect the dragons still'.

Yami frowned 'But…I know nothing about dragons. Why am I a dragon tamer?'

'It's not so much how much you know about them, it's in your blood'.

Yami lifted his wrist up 'My blood? You mean…related wise?'

Yugi nodded 'Someone in your family was probably a dragon tamer. For me it was my grandfather'.

'I don't think my grandfather was a dragon tamer. I mean…he was just…weird…'

Yugi shook his head 'It doesn't have to be your grandfather, it could be your great-great-great-great-grandfather. Someone in your family must've been a dragon tamer that's all'.

'Oh…' Yami then frowned 'You said your grandfather was a dragon tamer'.

'That's right'.

'Then is he…you know…dead?'

Yugi laughed and shook his head 'No. Grandpa is alive and well'.

'Oh…then…why the past tense?'

Yugi's smile seemed to fade then, his eyes looking around to Chou who played in the water happily, Yami feeling curious so watched her as well.

'Not everyone who gets a dragon are nice' Yugi mumbled, his hand drawing shapes in the sand 'There are some people who will take advantage of being a dragon tamer…there are people who will kill dragons, young or old'.

'Why? What would they get out of it?'

'Medicine' Yugi replied 'It's a myth that various things about dragons make you live longer if turned into a medicine. Their eyes, tongue, tail, even the scales are used'.

'Do they work?' Yugi shook his head 'Then…why do they kill them? If the medicine doesn't work, it's pointless'.

'It's just like in our world, where hunters shoot the tigers for their fur, and the fishermen catch the sharks for their fins. I guess we can't really stop them as such'.

'Is that what happened then? Someone killed your grandfathers dragon?'

Yugi nodded 'Yeah…and the person is still around…there have been reports of killings these days'.

Yami sighed, looking down at his baby dragon curled up in his jacket. It didn't seem possible that anyone would want to hurt something so defenceless and cute like these baby dragons.

'You're not like that…are you?' Yugi asked softly.

Yami looked up at Yugi 'Like what?'

'You wouldn't hurt them would you?'

Yami shook his head 'No. I mean…they freak me out a little, but I wouldn't think about killing them and using them in fake medicine'.

Yugi giggled 'That's good'.

Yami sighed 'Though…I'm sure mum and dad are bound to find him out' He then turned to Yugi 'You don't mind looking after him do you?'

'I can't. Even if I wanted to, it would go against the rules' Yugi explained.

Yami's face fell 'There are rules? Like what?'

'Oh the usual. Can't look after other peoples dragons. Fighting is prohibited. No taking dragons out into the public-especially large ones-that sort of thing'.

'What…happens if I break one of them accidentally?'

Yugi laughed, patting Yami on the arm 'Don't worry. They're really obvious ones, you won't break them'.

'If you say so…'

'But you can leave your dragon here' Yugi added 'They create a home for them'.

'Really? Good, I don't know how long I can hide him for'.

'But…he has to be a few months old or so'.

Yami groaned 'How many months?'

'Depends with each dragon. Though…European it's four to five months'.

'Four to five?' Yami groaned again, hanging his head 'No way can I hide him that long…who knows how big he'll be by then'.

'About the size of a Great Dane' Yugi replied.

'How the hell am I going to hide that from mum and dad!'

'I'm sure you'll be able to do it' Yugi reassured 'I mean, I've been able to hide mine from my parents so far'.

Yami looked towards the red dragon, Chou just came out of the water and shook herself dry.

'And how old is she?' Yami asked.

'About a month' Yugi replied.

'Oh…you're recent too?'

Yugi nodded 'But I know a lot about it since I've come here with my grandfather a lot, and he's taught me a lot too'.

'Well…at least I have you to teach me these things' Yami then looked around at the quiet setting 'It's pretty quiet here…how many dragons live here?'

'Too many to count' Yugi giggled 'There are different sections to this place that has a habitat to please different dragons. Like…there's a icy land over there' Yugi pointed towards the west direction 'That's for the Frost dragons. And other there' Yugi pointed to the south direction 'There's a jungle like place for all the Amphipteres and such. The town is set here in the valley, because it's kinda neutral…unless you're a frost dragon then it's hot'.

Yami chuckled 'I get it, I get it. Do you have friends here as well?'

Yugi nodded 'I should introduce you to them. I'm sure they'll love you'.

'Oh. What are they like?'

'Well, Joey's nuts' Yugi chuckled 'But he's nice and caring, just a little bouncy. Anzu….hmm…she's nice as well, but she likes things to go her way…if you know what I mean'.

'Yeah. Kinda bossy?'

'I wouldn't say that…she just…' Yugi sighed 'I can't think of the word. But not bossy'.

Yami chuckled 'Yeah, I know what you mean' Yami stretched 'So…in about five months I can come back and leave my dragon here?'

'Kinda. You have to go to your advisor and ask for permission for your dragon to live here'.

'My advisor…' Yami looked up before turning back to Yugi 'That the Chinese woman that brought me here right? Chen her name was…'

Yugi giggled 'I'm not so sure. It's different for some people. Like me, I have this German guy who's not the most friendliest person in the world. But I hear Chen is nice'.

Yami sighed 'Good. I mean…I don't want to piss people off or anything more then I need to'.

'Well I'm sure you'll be able to sort something out with her. She's very nice'.

Yami nodded, then looking down at his watch to see that an hour had passed, he sighed and stood up, making sure to hold Doragon in his arms.

'It's nice meeting you and all…but I have to get home' Yami explained 'My parents are sure to ground me if I come home too late'.

'That's okay' Yugi stood up and smiled 'I'll see you again another time then. Do you want to be shown out?'

'Yes please'.

Yugi giggled, getting Chou to follow them as Yugi lead Yami back up the path and to the town once more. Following the path Yami had taken when he arrived, Yugi lead Yami back to the door and opened it for him to step through.

'Oh Yami wait!' Yami turned as Yugi took something out of his pocket and handed it over to Yami. It was some tatty paper and an ink pen.

Yami looked up at Yugi with a raised eyebrow 'And…what do I need these for?'

'To enter the dragon sanctuary' Yugi explained 'All you need to do is write your first name on the paper on your gateway, it should open up for you'.

Yami nodded, quickly pocketing the items 'Thanks. Bye Yugi'.

'Bye Yami'.

Yugi shut the door as Yami climbed up the torch lit stairs, making sure to hold the dragon close to his chest as they approached the under side of the fountain. There was a groan from it, and it opened up like before, letting the moonlight pour in over the stair case. Yami quickly stepped out of the fountain, watching it close up tightly before he headed back home, not wanting to linger around and get into trouble.

* * *

When it was later that night, Yami was getting changed and ready for bed while Doragon was already curled up in Yami's bed. Yami sighed, switching the light off and slipping in next to the dragon.

'You know, you can't sleep with me always' Yami said quietly 'I mean…if in a few months you'll be as big as a Great Dane, you could easily squash me'.

Doragon made a purr like noise, crawling closer to curl into Yami's chest. Yami sighed, patting the dragons head.

'Yeah…I probably won't be able to stop you if you're that big' Yami chuckled lightly 'You know…you're not the most cuddliest thing in the world' Yami commented, stroking over the scales 'If you were fluffy or something, I wouldn't complain as much'.

Doragon rested his head against Yami's chest, closing his eyes and falling asleep. Yami chuckled, patting Doragon's head one last time before resting his head against the pillow and closing his eyes.

'Night Doragon' Yami said quietly.

Doragon gave a hum like noise and the two settled down for some sleep once again.

*************************End of chapter 3***********************************

Me: 'Ah, so we might've explained some things! I might've confused people some more!'

Diao: 'At least you admit the possibility of people getting confused'.

Me: 'Yup. But can people guess what Joey's and Anzu's dragons might be?'

Diao: 'Umm…Vann, seeing as the dragons aren't the duel monsters dragons, how do you suppose the readers will know what kind of dragons there are?'

Me: 'They might know! They might look it up! Who knows! Maybe they'll guess or maybe they'll ignore me!'

Diao: 'I think they'll ignore you'.

Me: 'Oh man…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. The gang

Me: 'Yeah, this is the chapter that might make me look smart!'

Diao: 'Or deluded'.

Me: 'Oh Diao, everyone knows I'm deluded'.

Chapter 4-The gang

Yami groaned when he heard his alarm clock go off, groping around until he found it and silenced it. Yami gave a yawn and rubbed his eyes, turning to his dragon that gave an equally loud yawn as he awoke from the alarm clock.

Five months had passed and true to Yugi's words, Doragon had grown a lot larger. Against Yami he reached to about his chest, making it hard to get him off when Yami came home from school and would tackle to teen to the floor. Though Yami didn't mind the playful dragon, it became hard for him to explain that the noise was him falling over, and the dragon was getting too big to hide in his cupboard by now.

Yami turned to Doragon as he nuzzled Yami's cheek, making him smiled.

'Morning too' Yami said tiredly, sitting up and stretching his arms 'Well Doragon, today's the day. You're going to be living in the Dragon sanctuary'.

Doragon gave a whimper as Yami climbed over him to stand out of his bed. Yami rolled his eyes.

'Don't give me that, we've talked about this' Yami scolded, it wasn't odd for him to talk to the dragon like it could talk back 'You're too big to live here. Mum would freak out…and I'm sure dad would just murder you'.

Doragon hung his head slightly, not liking the thought of leaving his owner at all. Yami quickly got changed into his school clothes, brushing off his jacket as he picked up some books and such before shoving them into his bag. He turned to the dragon as it stepped off his bed and shook itself slightly, Yami opened the wardrobe door for Doragon.

'Come on, just for today' Yami pleaded.

Doragon obediently walked inside the wardrobe, settling himself down and looking up at Yami. Yami smiled as he closed the door to.

'I'll be back at three boy' Yami said into the wardrobe before leaving his room. He felt a little guilty for keeping a growing dragon cooped up in his wardrobe while he went to school, but it was the only place he could without his parents finding out.

* * *

Yami came home a few hours later, kicking off his shoes at the door he made his way up the stairs.

'Hi mum I'm home' Yami called out 'I'm going out for a while'.

'Okay' She called back.

Yami hurried out to his room, dropping his bag off and opening the door to his wardrobe, seeing the dragon curled up asleep in his wardrobe. Yami rolled his eyes, holding one of the horns on Doragon's head and shaking it slightly.

'Come on boy, wake up' Yami said quietly.

Doragon gave a low rumble before opening his eyes and looking up at Yami, giving a yawn as it stepped out and shook itself. Yami pulled out some clothes before stripping himself so he was in his boxers and got changed into some jeans and a navy blue hoody, after he picked up the paper and the ink pen Yugi had given him before pocketing it.

'It's been a while since I've talked to Yugi' Yami gave a sigh as he turned to Doragon 'I hope he doesn't think I've ignored him. Maybe I can make it up to him…somehow…'

Doragon gave a little chirrup and rubbed his head into Yami's chest, making Yami chuckle and stroke it slightly.

'Well…I have to get you out of my house first' Yami bit his lip, gesturing the dragon to follow him as he walked to the door. Yami carefully opened the door, peeking out to see it empty so lead the dragon out of his room and towards the stairs.

'Ah Yami' His mother said as she stood at the bottom of the stairs, making Yami freeze where he was 'I forgot to ask how long you'll be out'.

'N-Not long' Yami replied, trying to push the dragon back to his room without being noticed.

His mother raised an eyebrow 'Are you alright?'

'F-Fine' Yami replied, pushing Doragon back to his room and shutting the door behind him. He gave a large sigh 'Parents…' Another sigh before he walked over to the window then opening it 'Okay, you're going to have to go out the window'.

Doragon trotted over, poking his head out the window and looking down at the ground. Yami patted his head to reassure him.

'Don't worry, you have wings' Yami turned to look at the wings on the dragons back 'I'm sure you can flutter down or something…I'll be waiting at the bottom'.

Yami then left Doragon in his room, shutting the door behind him and heading back to the front door where he kicked on his trainers before heading outside. Yami quickly took a dive round the side of the house and came to the window with Doragon's head sticking out of it.

'Okay boy, come down now'.

Doragon did as he was told, climbing out of the window and jumping down to the ground, landing with a loud thud. Yami winced at the sight of the dragon laying on his back and knelt down by him.

'Are you alright boy?' Yami asked.

The dragon then flipped himself up, giving himself a shake and nuzzling Yami's cheek, Yami chuckled, standing up then and patting it's head 'Well that's good. Now all we have to do is try and think of a way to get you to the park. There's bound to be people there and on the way'.

Yami stood in thought for a little while, Doragon waiting patiently by his owners side and nuzzling his chest. Yami's face then lit up as he had thought of something, turning to the dragon.

'Wait here' Yami said, then quickly dashing off and leaving the dragon confused.

* * *

Yami looked down at the box moving by his side, it was the only way he could think of how to get Doragon to the park without people being curious. Though it was hard to find a cardboard box that covered Doragon's size, it managed to work so far.

'I'm sorry boy' Yami whispered as they entered the park 'It's only for a few more minutes, I promise'.

Yami lead the box to the fountain like before and Yami waited until there was no one around before he whipped out the paper and pen and wrote his name on it like Yugi had told him to do so before. The fountain opened up, showing the hidden stairs underneath it. Yami quickly pulled the box off the dragon before they walked down into the darkness, the fountain closed up on them and the torches lit up for them, going down through the tunnel with Doragon trotting behind him. When they reached the door, Yami pushed it open to let Doragon go in first before closing it again.

'Doragon' Yami called out as he followed him 'Don't go too far. We have to see Chen first'.

Doragon stuck by Yami's side as he walked back through the town, though it was the second time he had been to the town, he felt quiet comfortable with walking around now. After Yugi gave the explanation that Yami was more or less helping, he couldn't help but feel smug about it.

Yami looked around at all the buildings, each with their own signs in many languages, Yami spotted the one that had "Advisors" So Yami headed to that building, opening the door for Doragon as they walked along down the line of offices before they came to Chen's office. Yami knocked on the door, looking down at his dragon as it nuzzled into his chest again.

'Come in' Chen called out.

Yami opened the door, only to get pushed aside as Doragon trotted in before him, looking around the new room. There was a desk to which Chen sat at with a few ornaments sitting on it, a bookcase and a small filing cabinet next to it, and a few plants that filled the gaps. She smiled when Yami walked in.

'Ah Mr. Aten' She pointed to the chairs in front of her 'Please have a seat'.

'Oh thanks' Yami sat down and looked to Doragon who sniffed one of the larger plants, hoping he wouldn't get into trouble.

'So, how can I help you?' She asked.

Yami turned back to her 'Oh well…I was wondering if I could leave Doragon here? You see…someone told me that you can let your dragon live here once it gets too big…and…well I can't keep Doragon in my house anymore. My parents would notice…'

'It's five months old now yes?' She asked.

Yami nodded, looking over at his dragon as Chen stood up, going over to the filing cabinet and rummaging through before pulling out a piece of paper and sitting back down. She read through it before turning to Yami and smiling.

'It's done then' She said, standing up again so Yami stood up as well 'Just bring your dragon here before you leave and we'll sort him into a new home. At least I presume you'll be staying for a while'.

'Oh…yes' Yami replied 'I wanted to find my friends again'.

'Very well. I'll see you later then'.

Yami nodded 'Thanks very much' He then turned to Doragon as his head was in the plant 'Come on boy'.

Doragon turned to Yami and quickly followed him out, as soon as they walked out of the sandy building Yami turned to his dragon.

'You're so embarrassing' Yami scolded, keeping up with the dragon 'I don't mind it at home, but not when we're-'

Yami stopped talking as he walked into someone, luckily not hard enough to knock either one of them over, but enough for the other person to notice and turn to glare at the teen.

'I'm sorry' Yami apologised.

The person was possible a few years older then Yami himself, he had short brown hair and blue eyes that glared at the teen. Yami could guess that he had to be rich, the long cloak he wore to keep his body warm and the clothes underneath didn't look like something Yami would either wear or afford.

'Watch where you're going' He growled 'Idiot'.

Yami frowned at him 'Hey, I said I was sorry'.

'And I said watch where you're going' He pulled on some gloves before giving one last glare at Yami and then walking off.

Yami huffed, scowling at his back as he walked away 'I guess you get jerks here as well'.

Doragon nuzzled Yami's chest, hoping to calm his owner some, Yami sighed and stroked his head back .

'Come on…lets try and find Yugi' Yami muttered, turning around then.

Yami looked up to see a red dragon running towards them, roughly Doragon's size. It then reached them and tackled Doragon, making them roll around on the ground as they started a play fight. Yami was a little confused, but then someone tugged his sleeve and he turned to see smiling Yugi by his side.

'Hello again' Yugi greeted.

'Hi' Yami turned to their dragons 'Umm…well…'

Yugi giggled, then turned to Chou 'Chou, leave the boy alone'.

She did as she was told, sitting by Yugi's side Yugi turned to Yami, giving a sweet smile again.

'So…come to drop the dragon off have you?' Yugi asked.

'Oh…well yeah…' Yami looked down at Doragon as he moved over to Chou and nuzzled her neck annoyingly 'He's…far too big now…'

'I can see' Yugi looked down as well as Chou hit Doragon away from her neck 'I see he's gotten friendly as well'.

'Err…I guess so…' Yami grabbed Doragon's tail and pulled it slightly 'Come on boy, don't be so rude'.

Doragon simply flicked his tail out of Yami's hand and continued nuzzling her neck. Yugi giggled at Yami's confused face and held his hand to distract him from the dragons.

'Come on, I want you to meet my friends. That is…if you want to?'

'Only if they aren't like that guy' Yami joked.

Yugi tipped his head to one side 'What guy?'

'Err…no one' Yami shook his head 'Forget I said it'.

'Okay. Chou, lets go'.

Chou got up then, trotting on ahead of Yugi with Doragon sticking close to her side. Yami was pulled along by Yugi and he didn't want to make any complaints with it.

* * *

Yugi pulled Yami out of the town, wandering around the empty plains before finally Yugi let go of Yami's hand, putting his hands on his hips and sighing.

'Well he was here' Yugi mumbled, looking around.

'Who?' Yami questioned.

'Joey. My friend…he's probably gone to play a prank or something…'

Yami nodded, looking to Doragon that was nuzzling Chou again while she pushed him away. Then there was a loud roar that made Yami jump and turn around, facing with a seventeen foot high dragon, blue smoke seeping out of it's nostrils as it glared down at the two teens. Yami stumbled back and clung tightly to Yugi's hand as he turned and scowled at the dragon.

'Not funny Joey' Yugi scolded.

There was a laugh, and Yami watched as a boy roughly their age jumped down from the dragons back; he had blond hair that he brushed the fringe out of his face, he looked rather muscular for his age-but not too muscular. He walked over to Yugi, giving the small teen a rough stroke to the hair before turning to Yami.

'Who's this?' He asked, looking up and down Yami.

'Oh, Yami this is Joey, he's my best friend' Yugi introduced 'Joey, this is Yami, he's relatively new here'.

'Awesome. A newbie' Joey held his hand out and grabbed Yami's before he had time to hold it out, giving it a shake 'Welcome to the gang newbie'.

'Err…thanks' Yami said nervously.

After Joey let go of his hand, Yugi looked down at his own, the one Yami clasped tightly with his own.

'Umm…Yami' Yami turned to Yugi as he gave a small smile 'You can let go now'.

'What?' Yami looked down at his hand, quickly letting it go as a red blush came to his face 'S-Sorry…I-I wasn't scared or anything…'

Joey chuckled, wrapping his arm around Yami's neck and dragging him over to the dragon 'Don't worry, she won't hurt you. Will you Aoi?'

The dragon gave a growl, though it wasn't a threatening noise, like she was agreeing with Joey. Yami turned to Joey.

'She? Another female?' Yami questioned.

'Oh yeah. Well…' Joey leant a bit closer to Yami 'The male Marsupial dragons are kinda…you know…'

Yami shook his head 'No. Not really'.

'Lets say they can get a bit randy' Joey gave a small smirk 'And that can get a bit messy if you know what I mean'.

'I-I think I do…'

Joey nodded 'Besides. I've always wanted a baby dragon to call him Joey junior'.

Yami looked up at the Marsupial 'She's pregnant?'

'Nope' Joey walked closer to the dragon, stroking over it's belly slightly as it gave a wriggle, making Yami confused. A little head poked out of a pouch, turning to Joey as he lifted the baby dragon out of the pouch and walked back to Yami, holding it out.

'Yami, meet Joey junior' Joey said proudly.

Yami smiled, patting the smaller dragons head 'Hi Joey junior'.

The dragon gave a squeak at Yami, Joey put Joey junior down on the sand. It stumbled a bit before it quickly headed to Doragon and the two sniffed each other slightly. Joey then turned to Yugi.

'Has he met princess?' Joey asked.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Don't call her that, she doesn't like it'.

'She acts like one' Joey chuckled.

'But in answer to your question, Anzu has those classes, so she'll be a while'.

'Good' Joey then nudged Yami in the side 'Might give newbie here a chance to escape'.

Yami smiled, then turning back to Aoi as she reached down to nuzzle the back of Joey's head. A little intrigued at it's large size and yet the little wings on the back.

'So…is it fully grown?' Yami asked.

'Hmm? Ah no' Joey held it's head even though it was near enough his size 'Well…she's stopped growing for now, but she ain't an adult yet'.

'Oh…right…'

'Yami doesn't know much about dragons' Yugi explained as he stroked Chou's head.

'Ah well, you'll get the hang of it' Joey patted Yami's head to comfort him.

There was a loud shrill that made Yami cringe at its sound as they all turned to see a large long like bird flying towards them.

'Incoming!' Joey joked, as the flying dragon approached.

They ducked slightly as the dragon flew over then, landing itself into the sand nicely into a coil in the sand by them. It had a feathery frill around it's head and had no legs, the wings were more or less like a birds wings that folded neatly onto it's back. A girl climbed off the dragon, brushing her small skirt before smiling.

'Hi everyone' She greeted 'Sorry I'm late, I was busy and stuff' She sighed and wiped her forehead 'It's been so busy lately'.

Joey leant closer to Yami 'Now you know why I call her princess' Joey whispered with a chuckle.

She turned to glare at Joey 'What did you say?' She then spotted Yami and she smiled 'Who's this?'

'Newbie' Joey replied.

'Yami' Yami corrected, then turning to her 'It's nice to meet you'.

She smiled, then walking over to Yami she gave him a tight hug, making the teen blush to a red colour.

'I'm Anzu, it's very nice to meet you too' Anzu said in the hug.

'Y-Yes…umm…is the hug necessary?'

Anzu giggled 'Of course'.

'Oh…right'.

Joey laughed, ruffling Yami's hair while Anzu kept hugging him, making Yami blush some more.

'I bet you wish you really left before the princess came, right Yami?' Joey joked.

Anzu let go of Yami, turning to Joey with a scowl on her face 'Joseph, don't call me that!'

'Don't call me Joseph then' Joey retorted.

'Ugh! You're so mean!'

'I can be a lot meaner if you want'.

Yami watched as Anzu argued between Joey, wondering if it was a normal thing for the two or if Yami's presence had something to do with it. Yugi walked up next to Yami's side, giving a small smile.

'So…this is us' Yugi said, turning to watch the other two argue 'I mean…we're probably the weirdest bunch going around, but if you want to stay with us, we're more then happy to'.

Yami gave a small smile back 'Yeah…I think I'm going to like being your friend'.

'Us too'.

Yami gave Yugi one last smile as he turned to watched Anzu and Joey bicker between themselves, he was sure he was going to fit in.

********************************End of chapter 4****************************

Me: 'So we got to meet Anzu and Joey. And who's this rude man?'

Diao: 'They could guess by the deep description Vann'.

Me: 'I'm sure they could. Oh, I didn't put it in, but Anzu's dragon is an Amphithere. So yeah…in case someone wondered…'

Diao: 'Now would they really?'

Me: 'Yes!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. Being taken seriously

Me: 'I had to do this. I've always wanted to do this'.

Diao: 'Do what?'

Me: 'Dress Yami up!'

Chapter 5-Being taken seriously

Yami stretched his arms in the air, a smile on his face as he walked to the town in the dragon sanctuary. Though he knew very little about the place and the task he had been forced into, he was now finding himself enjoying the time he had with his new friends and his own pet dragon. After all, how many people dreamed about having a dragon as a pet?

Someone put their hands over Yami's eyes, blocking his sight so he stood still and tried to figure who it was.

'Guess who' Yugi giggled.

Yami gave a small smile 'Oh Yugi, hi' Yugi took his hands away from Yami's eyes so he could turn to him 'You just got here?'

'Yeah. And I know you just did as well'.

Yami nodded 'So…are the others here?' Yami asked as they started to walk together.

'I presume Joey is' Yugi chuckled 'Joey's so attached here, he sometimes stays here for days'.

'Really?'

Yugi nodded 'Anzu, she might not be here. She has that beauty or something course for college, so she's busy and stuff'.

'Oh I see'.

Yami was then tripped over as Chou ran under his legs, making him fall over and watch the red dragon run off. Then Yami was trampled by Doragon as he jumped onto Yami's chest, and hurried off to chase Chou but not before stepping on Yami's crotch and making the teen curl up in pain. Yugi couldn't help but chuckle quietly as he turned to the dragons.

'Chou! Come back!' Yugi called out.

Chou turned hearing Yugi's voice, trotting back over and sitting by his side. Of course, Doragon followed her lead and sat by Yami's side, giving a small pathetic whimper as he nuzzled Yami's cheek, Yami looked over his shoulder and scowled at the green dragon.

'Hello boy' He muttered, getting another whimper from Doragon.

'You alright Yami?' Yugi asked as he still chuckled.

'Yeah…I'll live' Yami sat up and rubbed his middle turning to the dragon 'Watch where you go boy okay?'

Doragon then jumped on Yami's legs to get over so he sat next to Chou, nuzzling under her chin slightly. Yugi helped Yami up as he brushed his clothes off, then turning to Doragon as he was patted away by Chou.

'Doesn't your dragon listen to you?' Yugi asked with a small smile.

'Oh…Uhh…h-he did…before…' Yami said quietly, a little nervous in case he had done something wrong 'I-I mean…he knew when to stay put when I went to school…I guess he's just been a bit excited in living here and stuff…'

'Mmm' Yugi patted Chou's head, making Doragon sulk a little 'Well, you could always try being firmer. That'll make him listen'.

'I…I don't want to hurt him. O-Or make him like a dog…you know…like tricks and stuff…'

'It's nothing like that' Yugi reassured 'You just have to have an authoritative voice and they listen. Like so' Yugi turned to Chou, making the dragon look up 'Chou, go on ahead okay'.

Chou gladly got up and started trotting on ahead down the path, Doragon quickly got up and joined to her side as the two dragons walked on ahead. Yugi turned to Yami and smiled.

'You give it a try'.

'Err…right' Yami cleared his throat as he looked towards his dragon 'Doragon, come back'.

Doragon ignored Yami and stayed glued to Chou's side. Yugi couldn't help but giggle as Yami frowned and tried again.

'Doragon!' Yami called out, but gave up when he knew Doragon wouldn't listen to him, he turned to Yugi who was covering his giggles 'Umm…m-maybe he's just hyper...'

'Maybe' Yugi giggled, then taking hold of Yami's hand 'Come on, we might as well try and keep up with them'.

'Oh, yeah'.

They walked on down the path as they reached the town, Chou had decided to nip at Doragon to chase him off, though Doragon persisted to stick by her side and no matter what she did to him. Though Yugi found it amusing, Yami couldn't help but look away, embarrassed by his dragon acting so strange.

'Say…umm…' Yami spoke up, rubbing the back of his neck 'You know Anzu…well…does she…like me?'

'You're quick' Yugi joked 'Anzu has the habit to fall for any cute guy. So yes, she likes you'.

Yami blushed slightly 'I'm cute?'

'Very'.

'Oh…' Yami blushed harder and rubbed his cheek to get rid of the red colour.

They looked up when they heard heavy footsteps and they looked up to see Chou and Doragon running back as Aoi jogged over to them, though luckily stopping before she stepped on the group. Joey leaned over to one side, his usual happy grin on his face as he waved at them.

'Evening boys' He chuckled as he jumped down from the Marsupials back 'Hey newbie'.

Yami sighed 'It's Yami'.

'I know that' Joey teased as he ruffled Yami's hair up a bit, then turning to Yugi 'So what were you two up to then?'

'Training Yami's dragon' Yugi answered, then pointing to the green one as it nuzzled into Chou's neck 'He doesn't seem to listen to Yami'.

'Oh well, I know how to fix that' Joey patted Yami on the head 'You have to dress accordingly'.

Yami looked up at Joey confused 'Huh? Dress?'

'Yep. Like me' Joey should off his rather tattered clothes he had 'I bet if you looked badass your dragon won't mess with you'.

Yami raised an eyebrow 'Badass?'

'Yeah, come on' Joey wrapped his arm around Yami's neck and dragged him off down the path 'Lets go get you some new clothes!'

'D-Do I really have to?' Yami asked nervously as Yugi followed on from behind.

'Of course you do' Joey laughed, making sure to keep a good hold of Yami so he couldn't escape.

* * *

Yami stood in front of a small building, reading the sign above with Joey and Yugi by his side. Though he had to re-read the sign again to make sure he was correct.

'There's…really a clothes shop here?' Yami asked, trying to look into the building to see if there really was clothes.

'You bet ya' Joey smiled 'People need badass clothes like you'.

'For once…I'm not going to ask about this' Yami muttered.

Yami then stumbled slightly when someone tackled him from the behind, giggling as they wrapped their arms around Yami's neck. He blushed as he turned to see Anzu hugging him tightly.

'Hey Yami!' She giggled again 'Did you miss me?'

'Oh…umm…sure' Yami said nervously, giving a nervous smile to the girl.

She turned to Yugi and Joey and smiled 'Hi guys. What's going on?'

Joey smirked, knowing how Anzu liked dressing up herself 'We're dressing Yami up to make him look badass'.

Anzu grinned and hugged Yami tighter 'Awesome! I'm so good with clothes Yami! I'll help!'

'Oh…umm…thanks…'

'Lets go!' She let go of Yami's neck, then grabbing his hand and pulling him inside the building. Yugi looked up at the chuckling Joey, shaking his head and putting his hands on his hips.

'You did that purposely' Yugi muttered.

'Yeah well…it was fun' Joey turned to Aoi, giving her an a assuring pat to the head and walking in with Yugi.

Anzu had dragged Yami into the shop, picking out some of the clothes and holding them against Yami. He blushed slightly but stood obediently as Yugi and Joey approached, both sniggering at Yami. He turned to them, giving a nervous smile as Anzu rummaged through some more clothes.

'Now I remember why I don't go clothes shopping with my mum' Yami whispered to his friends.

'Oh!' Anzu took out a frilly pink shirt and held it against her chest 'So cute!'

Joey laughed 'Is that for Yami?' Joey joked.

Yami turned to glare at Joey, not liking Joey's joke. Then Anzu shoved some pants in Yami's arms, after he realised what it was he blushed heavily and hid it under his arms as Anzu turned and grabbed a white shirt and handed it to Yami. Anzu giggled and smiled at Yami.

'Breaks up the colour' She explained, then grabbing Yami's hand she pulled Yami along to a small cubicle and shoved Yami into the changing room, pulling the curtain across 'Don't come out until you're changed Yami!'

Anzu stood in front of the changing room, crossing her arms over her chest like a guard would. Yugi and Joey walked forwards uncertainly, a little nervous Anzu might shoo them away.

'Anzu…you take clothes shopping to a new level' Joey chuckled.

Anzu scowled at Joey, sticking out her tongue to him 'You're just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend'.

'I don't want a girlfriend. So I'm not jealous'.

'What about that Mai woman?' Yugi asked.

Joey blushed slightly, ruffling Yugi's head hard so he winced 'Shut up about that!'

Yugi and Anzu chuckled at the blushing Joey, then Yami's hand came out from behind the curtain and tapped Anzu on the shoulder, she turned as Yami pulled back the curtain and stepped out wearing his new clothes; the plain white T-shirt and the black jeans Anzu gave him.

'So…how do I look?' Yami asked.

'Missing' Anzu said distantly.

Yami turned to her, a little confused 'Missing?'

'Something is missing, hold on' Anzu hurried off around the shop before coming back, handing him a jacket so he slipped it on.

Yami shrugged the black jacket on, pulling it slightly so it fitted nicely on his shoulders. Yami turned to them, holding out his arms slightly 'How about now?'

'Very nice' Yugi replied.

'Very badass' Joey replied.

'Very hot' Anzu said, hugging Yami's arm and making the teen blush 'I'll pay for it!'

Anzu skipped off as she paid for the clothes, Yami blushed some more as he watched Joey and Yugi snigger to himself, not sure if he should glare at them for being embarrassed or laugh along as the situation was pretty funny. Anzu came back, going in to collect Yami's clothes and hugged his arm.

'Come on Yami. Lets go'.

Anzu pulled Yami out of the shop, Joey and Yugi following behind while they continued sniggering at Yami and Anzu in front of them. They walked out of the shop, Anzu handing Yami his clothes back as they reunited with the dragons outside. Yami looked down the street to see the same guy as before, leaving the advisors building and putting his hands in his pocket.

'Anzu…who's that guy?' Yami asked, pointing to the guy as Yugi and Joey joined their side.

'That's Kaiba' Anzu answered.

'Yeah, he's like the most richest guy around here that owns a dragon' Joey explained, giving a small glare 'But he ain't a happy rich guy. He's so cold and arrogant, he thinks he's better then everyone else'.

'I see…' Yami took back his arm from Anzu and jogged over to Kaiba 'Hey Kaiba!'

Kaiba turned to Yami as he ran over, Yami stopped in front of him and gave a small smile.

'The idiot' Kaiba muttered, turning to Yami 'What do you want?'

'Just wanted to say sorry' Yami gave a small shrug 'About last time'.

'I don't need your apologies' He looked down as Doragon joined Yami's side, rubbing around his legs 'That's your dragon?'

'Oh' Yami looked down at Doragon 'Well…he's still a baby'.

'He looks like a weakling' Kaiba insulted.

Yami glared at Kaiba, seeing how his friends didn't like him 'Yeah well…where's your dragon then? See how different it is to mine'.

Kaiba smirked, lifting his fingers to his mouth to create a whistle. There was a low growl and Yami looked up as a dragon flew closer before landing behind Kaiba, it was large and was pure white, as soon his feet touched the sand it froze quickly and a cold air appeared making Yami shiver.

'My frost dragon can freeze you in instant seconds' Kaiba pulled his coat closer and his gloves over his hand before stroking the dragons head 'So don't try threatening with dragons again, because I always win'.

Kaiba gave the dragon another whistle, it took off into the sky as Kaiba turned to walk away. Doragon gave a small whimper to Yami, he patted Doragon's head before watching Kaiba walk away.

Then Yami was nudged, he looked behind him to see Joey junior punching him slightly in the legs. Yami smiled and turned to him, making him step back.

'Sorry' Joey ran over, picking up the baby dragon as it dabbed at his hair.

'It's alright' Yami reassured 'Anyway, we should get going'.

'Yeah' Joey turned, looking down at the dragon in his arm 'You're always a trouble maker'.

Yami smiled and got Doragon to walk by his side-though most of it was because Yami ended up walking with Yugi and Chou.

'So…Doragon will listen to me now?' Yami asked, looking down at his green dragon next to Chou.

'Sure' Yugi smiled 'Well hopefully anyway'.

Yami nodded, turning to Doragon 'Okay…Doragon, stay close to me'.

Doragon trotted on ahead with Chou, getting her annoyed as well. Yami sighed and hung his head, knowing it wouldn't work. Yugi giggled, patting Yami on the back.

'Maybe he just doesn't want to listen' Joey suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

'Maybe…I guess…'

'Hang in there' Yugi comforted.

'Sure…' Yami gave a sigh "If I last that long with him".

************************End of chapter 5************************************

Me: 'That's all I wanted to do. Dress him up. But now we know that was Kaiba. So will Yami be able to control Doragon? Will Kaiba be nice? Will I actually continue this?'

Diao: 'We know that's a yes for the last question'.

Me: 'Oh yeah, takes a lot more for me to give up'.

Diao: 'Yeah sure'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. Competition

Me: 'Okay, time to introduce a new dragon!'

Diao: 'Don't you mean character?'

Me: 'Yeah, that too'.

Chapter 6-Competition

Yami came to the cave his dragon resided, smiling as he got closer and started to crawl on his hands and knees. Some months had gone passed, and though back home was starting to get cold, the world where Doragon lived was just as warm as summer. His dragon had grown some more, reaching just above Yami's head. It was scary that the little dragon he once had was now just as big as him, but it didn't change Yami's attitude towards him.

Yami came to the entrance of the cave, looking in and finding no dragon. Yami bit his lip and tried to think where Doragon could have gone to, but without much time wasted, Yami was pressed down as the dragon landed on the ground and kept it's paw on Yami's back.

'Ow! God you're crushing me!' Yami said as he hit the ground 'I give in! I give in!'

Doragon moved his paw off Yami, the teen groaned before standing up and brushing his clothes.

'You're getting good at this' Yami praised as he patted the dragon's head 'Sorry I was late, had detention to do'.

Doragon gave a soft noise as he rubbed into Yami's hand. Yami smiled, patting Doragon some more.

'I hope you've been behaving' Yami warned 'You're getting so…annoying. You're getting into a lot of trouble'.

Doragon gave a hum, looking up quickly as they bother heard a call. A red dragon flow over head, making Doragon call after Chou and started to fly off after her.

'Doragon! Wait up!' Yami called out as he climbed back down to follow after his dragon.

* * *

Yugi looked up as Chou landed in front of him, he smiled and hugged her head. Chou gave a soft growl and nuzzled into the young teens body.

'I've missed you too' Yugi said quietly. Only to open his eyes and look up when he heard a thud. Doragon had landed close by and immediately glued to Chou's side. Yugi giggled 'Hello Doragon. Where's Yami? You better not be getting into trouble when he's not around'.

'Doragon!' Yugi looked up to see Yami running over to them, panting heavily when he stopped 'Yugi…hi…sorry…about…Doragon'.

Yugi smiled 'That's alright' He turned to Chou and walked around her, the red dragon following him 'I'll see you in a minute. I have to clean Chou'.

'Okay' Yami grabbed Doragon's tail, hoping he could pull the male away 'I'll wait then'.

Yugi gave one last smile-making Yami blush slightly-as he and Chou walked off out of the town. Yami gave a sigh, shaking his head he turned to Doragon.

'Alright boy, lets go' He urged, but was brought soon to his face as Doragon broke free his tail and trotted off after Yugi and Chou 'Doragon!' Yami rolled his eyes, pushing himself up he followed after his dragon.

* * *

Yugi and Chou came to the river, gently sliding down the sand and getting to the bank of the river. Yugi quickly pulled his shirt off and slipped out of his shoes, then rolled up his trouser sleeves before stepping into the river with Chou. After giggling and managing to get some of the water on Chou's back, there was a thud that made them both look.

Doragon landed in a heavy thud at the river, managing to push himself up on his legs again as he went to Chou's side, getting nipped by the female dragon.

'Doragon!' Yami skidded down the sand, landing on his back but pushing himself up as well. He blushed slightly seeing Yugi nearly naked, but got his head straight again 'I-I'm sorry about Doragon…he's too strong for me to stop now'.

'It's alright' Yugi reassured, looking up at the male dragon as he started to preen Chou's wings 'Why don't you come in and join?'

'Oh…umm…sure'.

Yami slipped off his jacket and shirt, taking his shoes off and leaving them aside, he rolled his trouser legs up so they were over his knees and waded into the water. Yugi smiled as Yami approached.

'Bet you've never washed a dragon before right?' Yugi asked.

'Well…no…not really' Yami replied, looking up at Doragon as he nuzzled under Chou's chin 'I-I'm really sorry about Doragon…I have no idea what's got into him…'

Yugi giggled as he washed Chou some more 'You mean you haven't figured out yet?' Yami shook his head, making the teen giggle some more 'Lets just say birds and the bees for dragons'.

Yami's face blushed to a red colour, looking up at his dragon 'You mean…Doragon fancies Chou?'

'Mmhmm'.

'Doragon, why didn't you tell me this?' Doragon simply glanced at Yami before turning to Chou again 'I guess…Chou doesn't feel the same way right?'

'She's probably a little skeptic' Yugi replied glancing at his dragon 'You know, she would be skeptic to chose a mate, so it's probably natural'.

'Oh…' Yami blushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his head 'If…Chou and Doragon do get together…what would…become of us?'

Yugi looked up at Yami confused 'Huh? What do you mean?'

'Well…do we sort of become partners or something? I don't know how this system works'.

'Oh' Yugi smiled 'No. We'll still be friends'.

'Oh…good. That's good'.

They carried on washing their dragons, Doragon actually cooperating a little as he let Yami wash him around the head and on his back-using the trick that he had to be clean for Chou. Doragon shook himself dry from any loose water, making Yami laugh.

'Doragon! You're getting me soaked!' Yami shouted as he looked down at his soaked body, seeing Yugi laugh along with him.

Yami looked behind him, hearing the water move slightly and a large shadow approached the teens and their dragons, but before Yami could say anything to Yugi the shadow emerged to reveal a very large, black dragon. Yami fell over as he stumbled back from the larger dragon, Doragon hissed at it and ran back to the shore for safety, though Yugi and Chou stayed where they were.

'That's no funny Taka!' Yugi called out. Yami stopped to hear someone laughing and saw someone walking over.

He had to be a few years older then both Yugi and Yami, wearing suit like clothes he was very smart and looked very handsome. He walked over to the teens, clicking to the dragon so it moved out of the water and stood on the beach patiently.

'You're hard to scare these days Yugi' He chuckled, then spotting Yami sitting in the water he frowned slightly 'Who's this?'

'This is Yami' Yugi introduced 'Yami this is Hotaka, or Taka for short. And don't use your dragon like that again'.

'Alright, I'm sorry for scaring you and your…' He glanced as Yami stood up from the water 'Your friend'.

Yami looked down at himself, not finding anything wrong with him yet he couldn't shake the feeling that Taka didn't like him much.

'Anyway, I have business to do' Taka said, giving them a bow 'I'll see you another time Yugi'.

'Sure Taka' Yugi said a little plainly.

'Farewell then' He clicked his fingers to his dragon again, making it fly into the sky and follow him by air.

Yugi and Yami watched him disappear over the sands, when Yugi sighed heavily Yami turned to him.

'You alright Yugi?' Yami asked.

Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled 'Yeah. I'm fine'.

'You don't look it. Is…it Taka?'

'Sort of' Yugi turned to Chou as she washed her head by herself 'Taka is…kind of like a ladies' man, except it's a general thing. With him, if anyone is good looking, they're right for the taking. And the way he treats Tanran is more like a pet or a toy then an actual friend. I guess that's what I don't like about him'.

'Oh. Right'.

Yugi smiled reassuringly 'Don't worry Yami. You're nothing like him. I like you'.

'Oh…yeah thanks' Yami smiled slightly and watched as Chou headed back to the shore to persuade Doragon back into the water.

* * *

After spending with Yugi, Joey and Anzu for the rest of the day. It was just another normal day for Yami, though it was one he'd never change. He and his friends had planned a camp out in the dragon world for the next day, though Yami wasn't sure how he was going to explain it to his parents, he agreed to go nevertheless.

Yami turned to Doragon and patted him on the head, they both were in the cave for Doragon and the night sky had come in.

'You should get some rest Romeo' Yami joked 'I'll be back tomorrow okay?'

Doragon gave a soft noise and sat down, looking up at Yami.

'And also, I know you like Chou, but don't hassle her' Yami scolded 'If anything ladies don't like that sort of thing just…be patient…maybe she'll like you back'.

Doragon gave a whine and lowered his head, Yami gave a smile as he walked backwards slightly.

'Don't worry. I'm sure she'll like you if you give her her own space, just tone it down a little. But I have to get going now, I'll give you more tips whenever but now I must go'.

Yami turned and left Doragon on his own then, hoping the dragon understood what he had said and possibly use it. Though it wasn't like he was the greatest expert in love, he couldn't even bring himself to tell the person who did take his interest. As Yami walked through the sands back to the entrance, he stopped when he heard a loud thud and turned around as the familiar black dragon landed near him, and Taka jumped off the dragon.

'Yami right?' He said as he walked over 'Going home are we?'

'Sort of' Yami replied 'And I'm going to be late, so can this wait for another time?'

'No, not really' Taka stood in front of Yami to stop him leaving 'You are Yugi's friend right?'

'Yeah'.

'Anything more then that?'

Yami blushed slightly but shook his head 'No'.

'Good, because I wouldn't have liked that' He then poked Yami in the chest slightly 'Yugi is next on my list, and I don't want some…kid to sway him otherwise. Maybe later, but not now'.

'List?' Yami repeated 'That's sad. You have a list of people and you go through them one by one'.

'So what? There's no crime on dating a lot of people'.

'It's wrong. And I won't let you hurt Yugi so you can have some fun' Yami glared at the man before swatting his hand away and walking past 'Sorry, but you're not getting your filthy hands on Yugi'.

'Maybe I didn't make myself clear' He grabbed Yami by the front of his shirt and pulled him closer 'I have a lot of power. You are a stupid like high school student. Go against me, and you're going against something you can't compete with. And mark my words, I will make sure you will regret it'.

Then Taka was punched in the face, making them both surprised as he fell to the floor and covered his nose as it bled. Yami was then pulled to Kaiba's side, surprised to see the rich male.

'Why don't you clear off you worm' Kaiba growled, Yami turned to see the frost dragon he had walk behind them 'I'm sure there's some exchange you should be chasing'.

Taka glared at Kaiba, standing up shakily and wiping the blood away 'You bastard Kaiba, why don't you go home and play with your toys?'

'Not until you clear off scum'.

Taka glared at the two of them, before finally sulking off and climbing back onto his dragon, it made a loud screech before taking off and disappearing into the dark night. They stood in silence for a while, but then Kaiba's dragon exhaled and the cold air hit Yami, making a shiver go up him.

'Jeez!' Yami clung tighter to Kaiba 'That's freezing!'

'Get off me' Kaiba shoved Yami off him as he flexed his arm 'I don't want to know what Taka was telling you, but ignore that idiot. He's no good'.

'I could guess that. Thanks Kaiba…for sticking up for me'.

'Someone has to stick up for the idiots'.

Yami frowned at him, but quickly lost it and smiled 'Say Kaiba, me and my friends are going to have a camp out here tomorrow, do you want to join?'

Kaiba snorted 'You want _me _to hang out with _your _friends?'

'Sure. It'll be fun'.

'I doubt that a lot'.

'At last try' Yami pleaded 'You might like it, and I'll tell everyone to go easy on you'.

Kaiba sighed and crossed his arms 'Fine, what time is this stupid party?'

'Eight' Yami replied.

'Fine, I'll try it'.

'Thanks Kaiba, you won't regret it'.

'I already am. Now get out of here before Taka tries to jump you again'.

Yami nodded, taking to Kaiba's words and heading back home before Taka came back for another round. Though Yami had to be grateful that Kaiba showed up and helped him, perhaps Kaiba wasn't so cold as he thought he was-despite his dragon being very cold.

**********************************End of chapter 6**************************

Me: 'Yeah! Kaiba ain't so bad after all! Especially when a competition is involved!'

Diao: 'So Kaiba only helped Yami out because he's in competition with that dude?'

Me: 'I never said that Diao'.

Diao: 'But…you just did!'

Me: 'I don't think so mate'.

Diao: 'You-! Oh what's the point?'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. The late party

Me: 'Diao, quick, tell me what you'd do at a camp party thing'.

Diao: 'I don't know. I'm a vampire for god sakes'.

Me: 'Curse you Diao. Curse you deeply'.

Diao: 'Deeply?'

Chapter 7-The late party

Yami sat in his room, trying to pack some foods into his bag and not squash them against the box he had already put inside it. After a while, he managed to slip the packets down the side, he smiled proudly and put the bag on. He slipped out of his bedroom, shifting the bag slightly as it's weight came to some bother and crept down the stairs. He checked on the living room, seeing both his parents sitting and watching something on the television, he snuck down the steps and headed to the front door.

'Where you going Yami?' His father called out.

"Crap!" Yami turned back to the living room 'Umm…sorry. I forgot to tell you…but one of the guys are having this slumber party thing and I was invited. I can still go right?'

'Hmm…I suppose. Next time remember to tell us. And be back here by nine okay?'

'Alright dad' Yami kicked his shoes on and opened the door 'Thanks as well'.

He shut the door behind him and gave a sigh of relief, glad his parents believed his slight lie and hurried off before they stopped him from meeting up with his friends.

* * *

Yami had to stop once he reached the Dragon sanctuary, putting the bag down and sitting down by it while he rubbed his shoulders.

'Crap that's heavy…' Yami muttered with a sigh 'I really need to workout soon'.

Yami sighed again, standing up once more and picking the bag up the carry this time as he walked through the darkened town. It seemed strange that not many people were there, it gave a uncertain chill down his spine as he walked around to try and find one of his friends.

'Oi' Yami turned to see Kaiba and his dragon walking over to them 'You're a little late aren't you?'

'Hey Kaiba. I can't believe you actually came'.

'I only came for two reasons; One, I have nothing better to do so I thought I'd kill time. Two, if I didn't come you'd be whining about me not showing up and that would be more annoying then being with your gang of friends. Understand?'

'Err…I think so…' Yami said unsurely 'I suppose you should follow me'.

'Alright' Kaiba put his hands in his pockets 'Is it far?'

'Umm…I don't think so…'

Kaiba followed Yami through the town looking around for any sign for the other friends while Kaiba started to complain that they couldn't find the group. But soon Yami spotted a fire with the group and their dragons.

'There they are!' Yami smiled to Kaiba 'Come on, I bet Joey's eating everything already'.

Kaiba rolled his eyes as he followed Yami out across the sand to the small campfire. The others quickly spotted Yami and waved at him.

'Hey, what's moneybags doing here?' Joey asked as they got closer.

'I asked him to come' Yami answered as he set his bag down 'I thought it would be good to have Kaiba here, right?'

They mumbled between themselves, making Yami sigh.

Kaiba crossed his arms 'You don't have to worry, I won't be here long. He can't stand the heat' Kaiba pointed to his dragon behind him.

'I thought that as well' Yami dug around in his bag, taking out a large box 'Ta-da!'

Kaiba looked at the box uninterested before looking up at Yami 'And? What is that?'

'It's a battery powered fan my parents bought and never used' Yami explained as he took it out of the box and walked past Kaiba 'I figured it might help with your dragon'.

'Great' Kaiba muttered.

Yami set the fan in front of the frost dragon, then setting the fan in front of the dragon Yami turned it on to the highest setting, smiling up at the dragon.

'Sorry if it isn't the best thing, but it's all I could do without my parents getting suspicious'.

'Awesome!' Yami turned to see Joey going through his bag, taking out the packets of food Yami brought with him 'More food for me to eat!'

'Joey!' Yami ran back over and grabbed the food from him 'I brought it so we could all share!'

'Oh man!'

'Joey all you ever think about is your stomach' Yugi joked as Yami and Kaiba came to sit with them.

'It's something very important and dear to me that I should care' Joey said in a huff as he hugged his middle 'You guys would never understand'.

They laughed and welcomed Yami and Kaiba into the group as they carried on talking with each other.

* * *

The group stayed by the fire for a few hours, giving stories about their days, Kaiba sat and kept quiet to himself, Yami didn't bother trying to make Kaiba talk as he was sure he wouldn't even try.

'Hey, how about we play spin the bottle?' Joey suggested.

'No' Came the answer.

'Oh come on, I want to see newbie snog Anzu' Joey whined as Yami blushed and looked away 'Or better moneybags'.

'No way' Kaiba growled.

'Finally, the rich boy speaks'.

'Anyway, I'd better leave' Anzu interrupted as she stood up 'I have a test and I need all the sleep I can get. So see you later boys'.

'Bye Anzu'.

She then smiled, walking over to Yami she held his face and planted a small kiss on his cheek 'Good night Yami'.

Yami blushed heavily and nodded as Joey sniggered 'Yeah…umm…night Anzu'.

She smiled and let Yami go, saying good night to her dragon before skipping off. When she was out of sight Yami quickly rubbed his cheeks to get rid of the red colour on them, though Joey had seen them and nudged Yami.

'Someone's blushing' Joey teased as he poked Yami's cheek.

'It's not my fault!' Yami defended.

'Why not just date her? She obviously wants it'.

'Because-' Yami blushed some more as he glanced at Yugi and Kaiba before turning to Joey 'I…I like someone else…'

'Awesome! Who's this girl? Come on, fess up'.

'Err…w-well to be honest Joey…you wouldn't know her…'

'Hmm…true. Ah well' Joey ruffled Yami's hair up while he frowned 'Good luck wooing her'.

'Yeah. Because he's a charismatic guy' Kaiba sarcastically joked.

'He convinced you to come here moneybags' Joey pointed out.

Kaiba bit his lip and stood up 'I need to leave. I have work in the morning' Kaiba turned to his dragon as it stood up before turning back 'And if you call me moneybags one more time I will kill you. Understood?'

'Whatever'.

'Good. I'll see you geeks later'.

The three of them watched as Kaiba and his dragon walked off then, leaving them on their own.

'Sheesh. What bit his ass?' Joey asked.

Yami rolled his eyes before turning to Yugi 'Yugi, are you going home now?'

'Well I really should' Yugi answered 'I promised my grandfather I wouldn't be late and well…I've kind of already broken that'.

'Oh. Well I'll see you tomorrow then Yugi'.

Yugi nodded and stood up 'It was a lot of fun. I suppose you're staying here as well Joey'.

'Yep'.

'Alright. See you tomorrow guys'.

Yugi then headed off, giving a wave to the two before he left. Joey sighed and turned to Yami with a smile.

'Just us two guys' Joey said as he grabbed some more food 'Two guys all alone in the middle of a deserted place, who knows what can happen to us-'

'Joey please'.

Joey chuckled 'Alright, alright'.

Yami then looked down as he felt something on his lap, that being Joey junior sitting himself comfortably on his lap. Yami chuckled and petted the dragons head.

'Hey there little guy' Yami said.

Joey looked over 'Oh Joey junior, you know what I told you about doing stuff like that'.

'I don't mind it' Yami reassured 'By the way…doesn't he have a father?'

Joey looked up 'Hmm?'

'Well…you need a male dragon to get a baby…right?'

'Oh yeah. Selective breeding'.

Yami frowned 'What?'

'Well, we are allowed to breed a dragons-otherwise how'd you end up with your precious Doragon?-anyway, we can keep the babies if we want and I decided to keep Joey junior because…well I wanted to. So you see'.

'I…think so…but where is the dad?'

Joey shrugged his shoulders 'Breeding more no doubt. Marsupial dragons don't have commitment relationships like other dragons do. That's why it's so easy just to get a baby dragon for me'.

'Oh…' Yami tickled under Joey juniors chin 'So…lets just say…if me and Yugi were to…breed our dragons…'

'They'd be devoted to each other until they both die'.

'Nice' Joey turned to Yami as he gave a nervous smile 'I-I mean…it's sort of a…sweet thing you know?'

Joey raised an eyebrow 'You're weird, you know that?'

Yami gave a chuckle and turned to the dragon again as he stroked it, though after a while Yami's eyes started to get heavy and he was finding himself struggling to get to stay awake.

'Hey. Why don't you sleep?' Joey suggested once he spotted Yami tipping.

'No…I'm okay…'

Joey chuckled as Joey junior moved off him so Joey could hold his shoulders, he gently tipped Yami back so he leaned against Aoi.

'You need your rest mate'.

'Mmhmm'.

Joey rolled his eyes and shook his head as Yami gently closed his eyes and gladly fell asleep next to the dragon. Joey chuckled and patted Aoi before leaning on her as well, looking up into the night sky.

***************************End of chapter 7*********************************

Me: 'Ah, so Yami knows he's in love eh? But with whom I wonder…'

Diao: 'Vann, considering you put puzzleshipping I think we know who it is'.

Me: 'Oh! You spoil all my fun!'

Diao: 'How so?'

Me: 'It could've been a super special awesome plot twist!'

Diao: 'If you quote one more time…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. Flying try out

Me: 'I've always wondered what it would be like to fly on a dragon…'

Diao: 'Windy I expect'.

Me: 'Ha. Yeah…'

Chapter 8-Flying try out

Yami rubbed his eyes before opening them, looking around for a while a little confused. He lifted his head up a little and looked around the now bright desert he was in.

'Morning' Yami looked over his shoulder to see Joey 'Sleep alright did ya?'

'Umm…kinda' Yami looked up at his pillow, seeing Joey's dragon sleeping peacefully 'What time is it?'

'Hold on' Joey looked at his watch before turning back to Yami 'About seven'.

Yami groaned as he sat up and yawned, stretching his arms in the air 'Okay…'

Joey chuckled, holding a mug out to Yami 'Here, this might wake you up a little'.

Yami took the drink, looking at it for a while before tasting it 'Mmm…this tastes nice'.

'Yep. Sweet juice in the morning' Joey joked as he drank some as well.

Yami rose his brow as he looked into the mug 'What is it? I mean…I don't think I've tasted something like this before'.

'I ain't telling you. Wheeler secret that is'.

'Okay' Yami finished the drink off before handing Joey the mug again 'Can I have some more?'

'More? Sure alright' Joey took the mug and poured out some more before handing it back to Yami who started drinking it down 'Maybe I should've warned you…you can get quite addicted to it…kinda like alcohol…'

Yami looked towards Joey and took the mug away 'Like alcohol?'

'Yeah…so that's gonna be your last drink'.

'Oh please?'

'Addict!'

Yami rolled his eyes and finished his drink off before handing his mug back to Joey in a huff, though tried not to show it in front of the blond. He then stood up, explaining to Joey he had to be back home at a certain time and that he would be back later on, knowing he would most definitely.

* * *

Yami returned to the dragon sanctuary later on that day, rubbing his shoulders as he walked down the path.

'Man…dragons aren't the most comfortable pillows' Yami muttered to himself, only to stop when he heard a thud and turned around 'Kaiba?'

'I thought it was you I saw' Kaiba muttered, sitting on the back of his dragon 'Need a lift anywhere?'

Yami blinked 'You're offering me a ride?'

'Duh. What else did it sound like?'

'Well sure' Yami walked over to them 'I've never-'

Kaiba threw a pair of gloves at Yami, hitting him in the face. He muttered some things as he held the black gloves in his hands.

'You better put those on if you're coming up here' Kaiba said as Yami slipped them on.

'How come?' Yami asked.

'Your hands will freeze if you touch his skin'.

'Oh' Yami climbed up and sat behind Kaiba, giving a small smile 'You know, I've never ridden a dragon before'.

'Never?' Yami shook his head 'Then you better hold tighter'.

Yami nodded in agreement, then clinging to Kaiba as the dragon started to lift into the air and took off. Kaiba looked behind him at the hands holding tightly to his jacket.

'Hey, hands off' Kaiba growled.

'Sorry' Yami apologised as he let go of Kaiba 'It just…startled me'.

Kaiba sighed and rolled his eyes, turning away from Yami then. Yami smiled and looked down, seeing the sandy town below them as they flew over head. Yami looked up then, spotting his own green dragon coming out of his cave.

'Over there please' Yami pointed to the small cave he had.

'Alright, I'm not blind' Kaiba muttered as he tapped his dragon gently, the dragon then dived down towards the cave, landing gently and making Doragon jump back.

'Hey boy' Yami said as he jumped off, going closer to his dragon 'Oh, thanks for the ride Kaiba' Yami pulled his gloves off and threw them to Kaiba.

Kaiba caught them and gave a nod, tapping his dragon again before it took off again and disappeared. Yami turned to his dragon as it nuzzled his back, he gave a chuckle and patted Doragon's head.

'I missed you too' Yami chuckled and then smiled 'Hey Doragon, can I ride you? I think it will be cool'.

Yami walked round his dragon, then climbing on top before seating himself at the base of his neck. Yami hummed in thought as Doragon looked up.

'How did Kaiba do it?' Yami muttered as he patted Doragon's neck 'Come on Doragon, lets go'.

Doragon gave a roar and a beat to his wings before taking off into the air again, Yami clung to Doragon's neck and smiled as they flew through the air once again. Yami smiled and held tightly to Doragon, though gave a small yelp when Doragon took a sudden dive and landed against the sand again.

'Doragon! You stupid son of a-!'

'Hi Yami'.

Yami blushed slightly and looked down, seeing Yugi by Doragon's side as he fussed over Chou, Yami smiled and jumped down.

'Hi' Yami replied 'Umm…I think I need to get some reins for Doragon'.

Yugi giggled and nodded in agreement 'Most likely from the way you landed'.

Yami blushed some more and rubbed the back of his head 'Yeah…it was…kinda terrifying…'

Doragon gave a small roar again before taking off once more, Yami looked up and watch his dragon fly off into the distance.

'Doragon!' Yami shouted out, giving a groan and hung his head 'I really don't understand him'.

'I'm sure he'll be back' Yugi assured as he walked over to Chou.

'I know that, I just figure out what he's thinking'.

'Men stuff knowing him'.

Yami blushed to a red colour 'W-Well…yeah I guess so…' Yami bit his lip and moved a bit closer 'You know, there's something I…wanted to know'.

Yugi looked up at him 'Oh? What is it?'

'Well…y-you live in Japan right?'

'That's right'.

'Well where exactly?'

'Domino city'.

Yami blinked 'You're kidding right? I live in Domino city as well'.

'Wow' Yugi smiled 'I wonder how we've never met before'.

'Well it is a big town' Yami rubbed the back of his neck 'Umm…Yugi…could we…?'

'Yes?'

'Well…you and me…could we…?'

There was a loud thud, and Yami looked up to see Doragon had returned with a large rock in his mouth. Yami frowned and put his hands on his hips.

'Come back have you?' Yami asked.

Doragon ignored Yami, dropping the coloured stone in front of Chou and pushing it slightly towards her. Yami looked at the light pink colour of the stone as Chou inspected the gem.

'Is that a jewel?' Yami asked.

'Oh yeah. Dragons collect those' Yugi explained as he smiled up at Yami 'A male dragon will always collect gems for the female'.

'Why?' Yami asked.

'As a present of course'.

'I could guess but…why those?'

Yugi shrugged and watched Chou pick the stone up herself 'Dragons cover their bellies with gems as it's the weaker point on them'.

'Oh…I don't think I'll ever understand dragons'.

Yugi giggled and held Yami's hand 'You'll understand in time'.

Yami smiled and held Yugi's hand tighter in his 'I hope so…I mean with you helping me, it'll be a snap…hopefully'.

Yugi smiled and turned as Chou played with the large gem in her claws. Yami took the chance to look away and sigh quietly, cursing in his mind about Doragon's timing as he had just found about that Yugi lived in his town; still, if they lived so close it wouldn't be a problem for him to ask Yugi out again.

*******************************End of chapter 8*****************************

Me: 'Isn't that so strange?'

Diao: 'What?'

Me: 'That dragons use diamonds and whatnot to protect their stomach. It's absolutely amazing'.

Diao: 'Vann…you know it's all made up right?'

Me: 'Shut up! It's not! You lie!'

Diao: 'You're so crazy…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	9. Doragon's curse

Me: 'And now presenting something completely different'.

Diao: 'Is that a reference?'

Me: '…No'.

Chapter 9-Doragon's curse

Yami came to the dragon sanctuary again, it was becoming routine for him to visit now which made his family and friends curious as to where he was going most of the time. Yami walked through the town, feeling already at home as he headed towards where his dragon was waiting.

Yami looked into the cave, only to get a surprise when he saw it was empty. Confusion set the young teens mind as he looked around for search of Doragon.

'Where's he gone now?' Yami muttered, obviously not pleased with the disappearance.

He looked around at the skies, but there was no sign of his green dragon. He sighed and wondered what he should do next; wait and see if Doragon came back or go looking for the dragon.

'Yami!' Yami turned to see Yugi standing below him. A small blush went across his face when he saw the teen.

'Hi Yugi' Yami rubbed the back of his head 'You don't happen to have seen Doragon have you?'

'I know where he is' Yugi called up.

'Really? Where?'

'Come with me'.

Yugi then started to walk off, Yami climbed down before catching up with him. He immediately saw the annoyed face on the teen, he feared for the worst but kept quiet as they walked through the desert.

* * *

They soon came to another cave-Yugi's dragons' cave-Yugi was still annoyed and simply pointed inside. Yami nodded and took the hint to walk in, he looked around carefully before his face fell.

Doragon laid by Chou's side, fast asleep and comfy together. Yami's face blushed some more as Yugi stood by his side and crossed his arms, he looked down at the small teen and gave a nervous smile.

'Well…there he is' Yami gave a nervous laugh.

'Yes indeed' Yugi muttered 'Well?'

'Err…what?'

'Get him out of here'.

'Oh right' Yami walked over to the sleeping dragons 'Come on boy, time to go now'.

Doragon lifted his head, but simply rested it over Chou's neck and fell asleep again. Yami sighed and tried again as he felt Yugi's glare on his back.

'Come on. We have to go now'.

Doragon gave a lox rumble from his throat and refused to remove himself from the red dragon. Yami but his lip, wondering if he should dare try and push Doragon off-but then the dragon was taller then himself-Yugi walked up to Yami's side again, making Yami feel intimidated by his small and growing angry face.

'Well…uhh…he won't move' Yami defended.

'I can see that as well' Yugi growled, making Yami flinch slightly 'He better not have got Chou pregnant!'

Silence fell 'O-Or what?' Yami dared asked.

'You'll be making up for his mistakes' Yugi threatened 'And trust me, it won't be pretty'.

Yami nodded 'U-Understood'.

Yugi then left the cave, not wanting to be in their presence anymore. Yami sighed, knowing that Doragon had blown it for his chances with Yugi, he turned to the dragons as they continued to sleep peacefully without a care about the humans.

'I hate you Doragon' Yami mumbled, getting a soft purr from Doragon as Chou moved her head to his chest.

* * *

After a few days, they hadn't seen Yugi at all. Yami was with Joey as they headed to where Yugi's cave was, though Yami had a gut feeling about what it was about, he didn't want to say anything in front of Joey.

'Yo Yug!' Joey called out 'You in there? It's me and Yami!'

A few moments later Yugi appeared out of the cave, the same frown on his face as he marched over to them. Joey watched as Yugi stood in front of Yami, his glare set on Yami and the feeling of intimidation came back easily.

'Umm…h-hi-'

Then Yugi slapped Yami. Hard. Joey stared wide eyes as Yami covered his red mark and turned to Yugi for an explanation.

'Thanks a lot!' Yugi growled 'She's pregnant!'

And with that, Yugi turned and walked back to the cave to disappear. Joey turned to Yami and looked at him surprised, Yami rubbing his cheek.

'What was that about?' Joey asked confused.

Yami looked up at Joey, not quite sure how to explain it himself 'Well…err…Doragon was…sleeping with Chou and…it seems he's got her pregnant…'

Joey turned to Doragon with a smirk 'You dirty boy Doragon!'

'Joey!' Yami hissed, then turning to his dragon 'You're a curse to me, you know that?'

Doragon gave a small whimper as Yami walked over to the cave, knowing he had to try and put things right-even if he didn't know what was wrong in the first place. He peeked in and saw Yugi kneeling by Chou as she was curled up asleep, Yami took a deep breath before walking in, immediately getting a glare from Yugi. Yami froze and bit his lip as he tried to think of something to say.

'Umm…hi' Yami managed to say, though really regretting it.

Yugi turned back to Chou, stroking over her head so Yami was brave enough to take a few more steps closer, he looked towards the red dragon as she turned her head away.

'I-Is Chou alright?' Yami asked stupidly.

'No' Yugi replied 'She's pregnant'.

'Right…' Yami rubbed the back of his head 'I-I'm really sorry…I-I had no idea Doragon would do something like…this…'

Yugi kept silent so Yami took some steps forward 'I-I hope we can still be friends…' Yugi glared at him, making him rub the back of his neck 'Yeah…wrong time to ask…well…is there anything I can do-?'

'Leave' Yugi replied.

'Yes. Right…umm…' Yami stepped back then 'Well…s-see ya then…'

Yami didn't bother to linger around, quickly ducking out of the cave and joining Joey and the dragons again as he rubbed his red mark once more. Joey jumped down from Aoi, an excited and curious face on.

'So? What happened? What's going on?' Joey asked eagerly.

'Well…I don't know' Yami admitted, looking up to him 'He's obviously pissed off with me and…I'm not entirely sure why…'

Joey sighed and put his arm around Yami's neck 'That slap must've killed off some brain cells. I say, let Yugi cool down for a while then try and get some answers to your questions'.

'He hates me…' Yami whispered.

Joey rolled his eyes and ruffled Yami's hair 'Nah. He's just upset, so just…try and be patient. Alright?'

Yami looked up at Joey, nodding his head and following the blond away from the cave. He quickly glanced back at the cave before catching up with Joey, knowing that he was right, he wasn't going to have a nice chat with Yugi while he was like that so he was just going to have to wait for Yugi to calm down first. He just hoped that he would be able to make up for whatever he did wrong.

****************************End of chapter 9********************************

Me: 'Yup. You all guessed it!'

Diao: 'Vann…no one did…'

Me: 'Well I did!'

Diao: 'That's because you're the damn author!'

Me: 'Oh yeah…well, with some baby dragons on the way, I'm sure everything will be more exciting'.

Diao: 'That's one way of putting it. Traumatising is another'.

Me: 'Hehehe'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. The long pregnancy

Me: 'Okay…I'm officially calling this kissing week'.

Diao: 'Yeah. You can be pretty scary, you know that?'

Me: 'Ahaha…yes'.

Chapter 10-The long pregnancy

Yami waited a while before going to see Yugi and attempt to make things right again, he and Doragon walked over to the cave, but before they entered Yami turned to Doragon with a stern glare.

'Doragon, you wait outside' Yami ordered, Doragon whined but sat down on the sand like Yami told him to do.

Yami sighed but headed to the cave on his own, he peeked in, seeing Yugi sitting next to Chou and stroking her head gently. Yami sucked in a large breath before walking in, though Yugi either ignored him or didn't know he was there.

'Knock, knock' Yami joked, making the smaller one look up.

'Oh…hi…' Yugi turned back to Chou and hugged his knees.

'Umm…how's…things going?' Yami asked.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Alright I guess…'

Yami sighed and moved closer 'Umm…Yugi…I'm really, really sorry about this and stuff…' Yami rubbed the back of his head 'And…well I'm not sure how to make it better, but I'll do anything that will help…or if you just tell me to jump off a cliff I'll do that as well…'

Yugi looked up at Yami 'Anything?'

'Anything. I mean…Doragon has been pretty depressed, he listens to what I say now'.

Yugi gave a faint chuckle before sighing and looking towards Chou who slept peacefully 'Well…I guess I…couldn't keep them apart…' Yugi looked up at Yami and nodded 'Alright'.

'Awesome! I-I mean…' Yami blushed and looked away 'T-Thanks'.

Yugi smiled as Yami left for a while to get Doragon, Doragon was more then happy to trot in and stick by Chou's side, curling up by her and resting his head over her neck before falling asleep along with her. Yugi giggled and turned to Yami as he walked in with a smile on his face.

'Well…at least he's happy now' Yami chuckled.

'Yeah…' Yugi sighed and stood up 'Well…I guess I can let you help…'

'Great. Does…this mean we're friends again?'

Yugi nodded 'I guess so…'

'Yes!' Yami laughed and hugged Yugi tightly, though blushed after a few moments and let Yugi go 'S-Sorry…I-I was just…w-worried you'd hate me…'

Yugi giggled and brushed his clothes 'It's okay…' Yugi smiled and hugged Yami back, making the older one blush some more, but he hugged Yugi nevertheless, happy to have Yugi back as his friend again.

* * *

Over the next few months Yugi stayed with Chou whenever he could, making sure she was alright during her pregnancy. Doragon never left her side so Yami would always find him there, though the teen didn't mind it much; it meant he had more time to spend with Yugi and make amends for the pregnancy.

Yami carried some logs of wood as well as Yugi did as they carried them back to the two waiting dragons. Yami shifted them about so they sat comfortably in his arms.

'So this will make a nest for them?' Yami questioned uncertainly.

'Yep' Yugi smiled 'It'll make it easier to keep their eggs warm'.

'Oh…how many eggs will Chou have?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'About two to eight I think'.

'Eight? Damn that's gotta be annoying'.

Yugi chuckled 'Eight is extremely lucky. I bet she'll just have three or four. Something like that'.

'Oh, will we keep the eggs?'

Yugi sighed 'I don't know. Do you want to keep an eye on baby ones?'

'Sure' Yugi looked surprised 'I mean…well…how hard can it be? I mean…we have their parents…so it won't be that bad…'

Yugi hummed in response 'I suppose so…it won't be that bad. I mean, if Joey can look after a baby dragon, why can't we?'

Yami gave a small sigh, getting uneasy if he had said the wrong thing to Yugi. They soon came back to the cave and dropped off the logs, looking up at the two dragons as they nuzzled each others necks lovingly. Yugi smiled at the sight.

'Aww, aren't they cute?' Yugi asked with a giggle.

Yami nodded and looked at Yugi with a smile 'Yeah…' Yugi turned to Yami, making him blush 'I mean…they are…cute…'

Yugi giggled and walked over to Yami, giving him a small pat on the cheek 'You're starting to stutter again'.

'I-I am?' Yami asked stutteringly.

Yugi giggled and pulled him back out 'Come on, I'll race you back this time'.

Yami watched as Yugi skipped off then, smiling as he followed the teen out and back to collect some more logs.

* * *

After a while they had collected enough and made a small nest for the two dragons to rest their eggs in, filled with grass. Yami gave a sigh and sat down by the wall as he flexed his arms to get their feeling back.

'Man that was heavy…' Yami commented.

Yugi giggled and sat down next to him 'You said you'd do anything I'd say'.

'I know' Yami chuckled and rested his arms over his knees 'I didn't think it would be so heavy though…'

'Aww' Yugi smiled and rubbed Yami's arms lightly 'Thank you nevertheless'.

Yami smiled and blushed at the same time, distracting himself as Doragon nuzzled Chou's cheek to get the female awake. Yami sighed and bit his lip, knowing it was now or never.

'Umm…Yugi…'

'Yes Yami?' Yugi asked with a smile.

'Well…' Yami rubbed the back of his head as his blush grew 'I-It's just…w-well…y-you're the most…a-amazing person I've met…a-and we even live in the same town…a-and I-It's just…hard that I've never met you before…' Yami moved his hand down to his neck and stroked that slightly 'W-What I'm trying to say is…w-well…y-you…and me…uhh…do you…well…'

Yugi giggled but reached up to place a small kiss on Yami's cheek, Yami blushed to a crimson colour before touching his cheek lightly and turning to the teen as he had a smile on his face.

'I like you too' Yugi said as he held Yami's hand in his.

'O-Oh…' Yami managed to smile back 'Well…that's good, right?'

Yugi nodded, then reaching up to place his lips on Yami's. Yami hummed and closed his eyes at the touch, leaning closer to kiss Yugi some more until they broke it off with shy grins to each other.

'That felt good…' Yami whispered as he touched his lips gently.

'Yeah. It did' Yugi grinned again as he held Yami's face in his hands, pulling him closer for another kiss to share.

Yami didn't mind, letting himself get pulled closer and greet Yugi's lips again as they kissed, holding Yugi's waist to pull him closer for a more passionate kiss to share with his new young love.

*****************************End of chapter 10******************************

Me: 'Kissing week!'

Diao: 'Yes, we get the point Vann'.

Me: 'Hehehe. So…can anyone fathom a guess on what I'm going to do next?'

Diao: 'Apart from baby dragons?'

Me: 'Well duh, that's pretty obvious'.

Diao: 'Just saying…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. New batch

Me: 'He…Hehehe…'

Diao: 'I think…something evil is on it's way…'

Me: 'What ever got you that idea?'

Chapter 11-New batch

After a few months Yami came back to the dragon world, he walked around normally for about five minutes before he saw Yugi running towards him, pulling him into a tight hug and leaping at him. Yami was a little bewildered but hugged Yugi back.

'They're there!' Yugi exclaimed 'She's had them! She's had them!'

'Really?' Yami laughed and spun Yugi around 'Awesome! This is really good!'

Yugi giggled and jumped down from Yami, he then grabbed his hand and pulled him along 'Come on! You've gotta see!'

Yami nodded and let Yugi pull him to their dragons.

* * *

Yugi pulled Yami to the cave, Doragon and Chou already being in there and nestled on the nest was the eggs. Three in total, a light orange colour with blue spots scattered on them. They sat on top of a small fire to keep them warm, the two dragons looked up as the teens walked in and Yugi showed Yami the eggs.

'See look' Yugi giggled as he pointed to the eggs 'They came last night. Isn't this great?'

Yami looked over to them before turning to Yugi and nodding 'It is! This is so cool!'

Yugi giggled some more before reaching up and kissing Yami, Yami kissed Yugi back and pulled him into a passionate kiss, only lasting a few moments before Yugi broke away and hugged him tightly.

'I suppose we'll have to wait for them to hatch now' Yami sighed as he rested his head on Yugi's 'How long do they take to hatch?'

'About three years'.

Yami held Yugi and looked at him in the eye 'Three years?'

'Yes…'

'But…that's ages away! Lots of things could happen between now and then!'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'We'll just have to do the best we can Yami…that's all we can do…'

Yami sighed and hugged Yugi again 'Yeah…lets hope we can do this as well'.

Yugi smiled and hugged Yami back 'I know we can Yami'.

* * *

They soon let the others see the eggs when the dragons were comfortable, they were happy with them and congratulated the two-and of course the dragons-though Yami was a little impatient with the three year wait, he couldn't do much about it so had to wait like everyone else.

Yugi was walking over to the dragons cave, he and Yami were taking it in turns to watch the eggs at night some days when they could, wanting to make sure that they would be fine as it was their first batch. Yugi stopped when he heard someone calling his name, turning and seeing Taka run over to him. Yugi rolled his eyes but waited for him to come closer.

'Yugi' He gave a smile and stroked his cheek 'I haven't seen you in ages. Where have you been hiding?'

Yugi pushed his hand away 'Didn't mean to hide Taka. I just had some stuff to do'.

'What stuff could possibly keep you away?'

Yugi gave a small smile 'Well if you must know, Chou has had eggs'.

Taka stared at Yugi, then grinning 'Oh really? How old?'

'Not but a few days or so' Yugi gave a shrug 'So I've been busy with that'.

'I see…' Taka moved closer to the teen 'I wonder, is it possible if I can see the eggs?'

Yugi blinked but nodded 'Alright, but Chou and Doragon might get a little uneasy with you'.

'Doragon?' Taka repeated.

'Yes' Yugi started walking so Taka caught up with him 'He's the father. The male dragon'.

'I see…who's his owner?'

'Yami'.

Taka frowned and turned to Yugi 'Yami? That kid?'

Yugi frowned back at him 'Yes. And he's not a kid. He's very mature'.

'Sure. Whatever you say'.

Yugi lead Taka back to the cave, staying silent between the male until they reached them. He told Taka to be gently with Doragon and Chou, and to not touch the dragon eggs. Yugi lead Taka in, seeing Yami sat by the two dragons and talking to them while watching the eggs. He looked up when he saw Yugi, then giving Taka a frown and stood up.

'What's he doing here?' Yami asked.

'I came to see the eggs' His eyes turned to the eggs and his grin only grew, he walked over to the nest and observed them 'My…aren't they pretty little things?'

Doragon gave a low growl to Taka, so Yugi walked over and pulled Taka back.

'Come on, give them a little space' Yugi ordered.

'I'm sorry' Taka apologised 'But baby dragons…' He turned to look up at the scowling Yami, giving him a small smirk '…They have a cute quality to them…I simply can't resist them'.

'You'll have to wait three years to get cutesy on them' Yami grumbled.

Taka smiled but turned to Yugi, placing his hand on Yugi's cheek, making Yami frown at them but stood on his own.

'If there's anything you need Yugi' Taka started with a flirtatious smile 'Or if you need any help…I'm more then happy to help you'.

'Really? Well that's kind of you' Yugi slipped out of his embrace and walked over to Yami, holding his hand in his 'But I have Yami with me, so I'm sure I'll be fine. Isn't that right Yami?'

'Very' Yami growled.

Taka held his hands up in defence 'Sorry. Didn't realise I was treading on peoples toes'.

'Well you are' Yami retorted.

'Touchy. I'm sorry Yami' Taka apologised.

'Sure. Whatever'.

Taka smirked and gave Yugi a small wave 'I'll pop by sometime…see how the eggs are doing. And when the babies are hatched of course…' Taka turned to leave the cave 'I'll see you two lovebirds later on'.

Yugi and Yami watched as Taka left, waiting a few moments to insure that they were alone, giving a small sigh of relief when he had left.

'I don't like that guy' Yami commented.

'Me too' Yugi added, looking up at Yami and giving a smile 'And please…be a bit more normal next time'.

'How can I be? He's touching you up all the time, and he knows it pisses me off'.

'I know Yami' Yugi reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek 'But he's just…a randy guy. I love you remember. I just don't want any bad fights or anything'.

Yami sighed and nodded 'Alright…I suppose I can suck it up'.

'That's my Yami' Yugi giggled and kissed his lips passionately 'I'll look after the dragons for tonight'.

'Are you sure?' Yami questioned 'I can do another night if you want me too'.

Yugi shook his head 'I'll be fine. You need your rest'.

'Well…alright' Yami turned to Doragon then 'Hey boy, keep an eye on them both for me will you?'

Doragon gave a low rumble in agreement before rubbing Chou's head and getting a nuzzle, Yami smiled and turned back to Yugi, giving him a passionate kiss before smiling at him.

'Alright. If you say so' Yami stretched his arms in the air 'I guess I could do with a break…'

'You go home and take it easy' Yugi hugged him tightly before going over to the dragons and sitting by them 'I can take care of myself. I'm a big boy'.

Yami laughed and nodded 'Alright. See you guys later'.

Yami headed off, leaving the smaller teen with the dragons. Yugi watched as Yami left, then turning to the dragons who sat quietly before giving a sigh and turning to the fire that crackled with itself.

******************************End of chapter 11*****************************

Me: 'Nothing is wrong. Absolutely fine'.

Diao: 'The fact that you're trying to use reverse psychology makes it worse Vann'.

Me: 'I was trying to be reassuring you know'.

Diao: 'Yeah. Whatever you say sweet cheeks'.

Me: 'Don't get so cocky with me bucko'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	12. Dragon hunter

Me: 'Nothing bad will happen'.

Diao: 'Translation: Everything is going to be sh*t'.

Me: 'God Diao, damn you'.

Chapter 12-Dragon hunter

Yami came back to the dragon sanctuary the next day, he sighed and stretched his arms in the air, happy to go see Yugi again. Yami walked through the town before coming to the cave and looking inside.

'Yugi, I'm here now' Yami looked around, seeing Doragon next to Chou and nuzzling her while whimpering, but no sign of Yugi anywhere 'Boy? What's wrong?'

Doragon looked up at Yami as he approached, Yami looked round and turned to Chou. The large dragon laid motionless, blood running out of her side and face as her eyes, tongue, teeth had been taking out. Yami stared at the corpse in horror before looking around, seeing the eggs were missing as well.

'Oh no…' Yami glared and turned to Doragon 'Doragon, do you know who did this?' Doragon gave no response and kept nuzzling Chou's head 'Well I do! Come on Doragon'.

Doragon gave a whine and nuzzled Chou some more, trying to get her to wake up. Yami sighed and put his hand on Doragon's side.

'Doragon…I'm sorry…but we have t find Yugi and the eggs, they might still be okay, come on'.

Doragon turned to Yami, giving one last nuzzle he followed Yami out of the cave, he let the teen climb on top of him.

'We need to tell the others' Yami said as Doragon took off 'They might be able to help us'.

* * *

Yami and Doragon flew around until they spotted Joey and Anzu together, Doragon landed by them and let Yami off, as soon as he touched the ground Anzu hugged him tightly.

'Hey Yami! How are things going?' Anzu asked.

'Not now!' Yami growled as he pushed her off him.

'What's up Yami?' Joey asked concerned.

'Someone's killed Chou and taken the eggs and Yugi' Yami explained.

'What? Why would someone do that!' Joey growled.

'I think it was Taka, that bastard' Yami muttered and kicked some sand 'I knew I didn't like him! And now I know why!'

'But…where would they go?' Anzu asked bravely 'This place is so big…they could be anywhere'.

'We'll just have to search for them, we can't do nothing'.

Yami nodded in agreement, then looked up as a shadow went over them, seeing a large white dragon fly above them. Yami didn't need to guess who it was.

'Kaiba!' Yami shouted to the dragon.

The frost dragon changed it's course and managed to land by the teens, Kaiba sitting on it's back dressed out in his winter clothes.

'I'm busy, what do you want?' Kaiba questioned.

'Where you going in such a rush rich boy?' Joey asked.

Kaiba turned to glare at him 'To tell you the truth, I was going to report hunters in the area'.

'Hunters? Where? Do they have Yugi?'

Kaiba frowned 'Yugi?'

'Yami thinks Taka killed Chou and stole the eggs and Yugi' Joey explained.

'I see'.

'Where are they?' Yami asked.

'On the river in a boat' Kaiba replied 'I presumed they're taking the easy escape and leaving the sanctuary that way'.

Yami then turned to Anzu 'Anzu, can you go tell someone about this?'

Anzu nodded 'Sure' She climbed on her dragon and it slithered into the sky and back to the town.

Yami turned to Kaiba 'Kaiba, can you show me where they are?'

'Fine, keep up'.

Kaiba tapped his dragon and it took off again, Yami climbed back on Doragon and took off.

'I'll follow you!' Joey called out as he climbed on Aoi 'Come on girl, lets try and keep up with them'.

Aoi growled and trotted on after the dragons. Yami let Kaiba take the lead, showing them the way to the river and where they could find the boat. Yami sighed as they flew through the air.

"Yugi…I'm coming".

************************End of chapter 12***********************************

Me: 'Dun, dun, dun!'

Diao: 'Did you really have to make it gruesome as to remove the eyes?'

Me: 'Yes Diao. Yes I did'.

Diao: 'Okay…'

Me: 'So, Taka has made his mark and riled up a few people. I think there's only one word to describe what's going to happen in the next chapter: Fight!'

Diao: 'Oh goodie'.

Me: 'Yep!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	13. The stand

Me: 'Everyone has high expectations for everyone. Lets see what will happen'.

Diao: 'When was the last time you wrote a fight scene?'

Me: 'Umm…who cares?'

Diao: 'Hmm…'

Chapter 13-The stand

Yugi glared as Taka lifted one of the eggs out of the bag and observed it before bagging it again; Yugi's wrists were tied tightly behind his back and he was forced to watch Taka and his gang observe and prod the eggs and Chou's body parts.

'Well done boys' Taka praised as he tied the bag up 'We've done very well. Though I think a little less commotion would've been appropriate'.

'Taka you bastard' Yugi growled.

Taka turned to Yugi, smiling and walking over to the small teen 'And next time, make sure there is no one around, we don't want to make a habit of kidnapping people' Taka grinned and cupped Yugi's chin 'Though, I am rather lucky it was you Yugi'.

'Get your hands off me'.

Taka laughed but made Yugi look up at him 'Are you upset? I don't know why, it was your fault after all'.

Yugi bit his lip, holding back the tears so he wouldn't give Taka the pleasure of seeing him upset. Taka smirked and leaned closer to Yugi's ear, making Yugi shiver at his hot breath against his ear.

'I can always spare you though' Taka whispered in his ear 'On one condition; that you'll love me for the rest of your life'.

Yugi glared and spat at Taka's face 'Go to hell' He growled.

Taka rubbed the spit off his face, then grabbing Yugi's shirt he turned to another man and threw the bag of eggs to him.

'Take them to the boiler room' Taka ordered 'We need them to stay alive. As for you Yugi' He pulled Yugi over to a spare room and threw him inside 'We'll deal with you later'.

Taka shut the door, cutting the light out for Yugi. Yugi managed to sit himself up against one of the walls, a few tears running down his face as he prayed for a miracle to happen.

* * *

The boat ride seemed calm and peaceful for the hunters for a short while, Yugi locked up in his room and the eggs warming up at the fire in the engine room. Then a man shouted to look our and before Taka could see what it was, the mast broke down and crashed on top of their boat-missing the other passengers. Taka looked up to the sky, glaring when he saw Yami riding on Doragon.

'Damn punk' Taka growled 'Shoot that dragon and it's owner down now!'

The men picked up their guns, about to shoot at Doragon when their boat tipped to one side, making them loose their balance and slip.

'Sir! It's a frost dragon!'

Taka managed to stand up and hold onto the broken part of the mast, glaring when he saw Kaiba with his frost dragon, making the water turn to ice and trapping the boat. Then there was another rock to the boat and a large growl, he turned to see Aoi standing on the boat and Joey jumping down from her back.

'Time to kick some ass!' Joey exclaimed as he run off to start a fight with the nearest man.

Doragon landed on the boat, letting Yami off before turning to the men with guns and using his tail to whip them off the boat. Yami ran around on the deck, trying to miss Aoi as she turned to the other men, looking around for Yugi.

'Yugi!' Yami shouted out, wondering where he was.

Yugi, still in the room and confused about what was going on, heard Yami call and was happy that they had found him.

'Yami!' Yugi called out 'In here!'

Yami turned at Yugi's voice, running over to the room and opening the door. He smiled when he saw Yugi and worked on getting the rope off his wrists.

'Where are the eggs Yugi?' Yami asked.

'The boiler room' Yugi replied, flexing his wrists when the rope was pulled off his room 'We have to get them back'.

'Come on, lets go'.

Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him up, walking out onto the deck before making a quick dash to the boiler room, Yami opened the door. There was a man that turned when they entered, Yami quickly acted and picked up a metal pole before knocking the man out. Yugi ran in and grabbed the bag of eggs, before joining Yami's side again and running to the edge of the boat.

'Abandon ship everyone!' Yami shouted, then taking the bag off Yugi so he could jump into the water.

Yugi surfaced again as the water only came to his waist, holding his arms out so he could catch the bag when Yami dropped it, Yami jumped in after him and they waded to the shore, Joey and Kaiba followed their lead, leaving the boat and making their own way. Taka leaned over the side and watched as the two teens came out of the water and started to run, he glared but put his fingers to his lips to make a loud whistle. Yami looked up, just in time to see Tanran fly towards them.

'Duck Yugi!' Yami pushed Yugi to the ground, right as Tanran flew by them and made a screeching noise.

'Tanran! Get them!' Taka ordered as he jumped over the edge, wading through the water so he could collect the eggs.

Yami pulled Yugi up and took the eggs off him so he could focus more on running, Yami pushed Yugi down again when the black dragon dived at them again. It was about to dive to them again, but Doragon tackled the black dragon to the ground before it could attack Yami and Yugi and started a fight with Tanran.

'Doragon!'

Yugi squeaked, making Yami turn and see Yugi in Taka's arms, a knife pressed against his throat while he struggled to set himself free.

'Let them fight it out' Taka advised as he smirked 'Now, you give me the eggs, and precious Yugi won't get hurt'.

Yami looked between the two, then turning to the eggs 'Don't do it Yami!' Yami turned to Yugi as tears filled up in his eyes 'Don't…'

'Shut up Yugi' Taka growled 'Besides, its either the eggs or his precious love'.

Yugi glared and managed to kick Taka in the crotch, Taka let go of Yugi and bent over in pain, only to get punched in the face by Yami and tackled to the floor. Yugi picked up the eggs and was about to run, but he decided to stay and wait for Yami.

'This is for kidnapping Yugi!' Yami proclaimed before punching Taka again 'This is for Chou!' Another punch 'And this is for being a jerk!'

Yami was about to punch him again, but Taka grabbed his hand and punched Yami instead so the teen was knocked off him. Taka was going to stab him, but only realised his knife wasn't there.

'Shit!' He looked around the sand 'Where did it go?'

Yami tackled Taka again, so Taka decided to ignore the knife and fight Yami with fists. Yugi watched and cringed every time Yami got hit by Taka, watching both of them get bruised and bloodied. Yugi cringed when Taka punched Yami in the face again, making him fall over and covered his mouth as blood trickled out of his mouth.

'Yami!'

'Yugi run!' Yami panted as he stood up 'Just go!'

Taka chuckled tiredly 'Aren't you the little hero? You're just a punk!'

'It's more then what you are!'

Yami tackled Taka again, bringing him to the floor but giving rather sluggish punches as he was getting more tired by the minute. Yugi looked up, hearing the dragons fighting even worse then the two males were, Yugi quickly moved out of the way as the dragons hit into the ground and kicked the dirt up so it created a dust. Yami took the chance, getting up and grabbing Yugi's hand to pull him away, Taka glared up and turned to his black dragon.

'Tanran! Get them!' Taka ordered.

The dragon turned, seeing Yugi and Yami run away, so decided to swing it's tail at them. Yami looked up and managed to push Yugi out of the way before the tail struck across his chest and cut him lightly. Yami fell over and after a few moments yelled out in pain, Yugi ran over to him, looking at the cut across his chest.

'It's okay Yami' Yugi tried to calm 'I-It's not that bad'.

'M-Make it stop!' Yami pleaded as the pain spread from the cut and through his body.

Taka smirked and spotted the knife, picking it up and moving over to the two teens. Doragon and Tanran continued fighting, though ended as Doragon bit Tanran's neck and twisted it until it snapped and he laid limp on the ground. Taka came to the two teens, Yami was on the verge of screaming in pain as it grew worse, he was slightly losing his consciousness but he managed to see Taka standing behind Yugi.

'Funny isn't it?' Taka smirked as Yugi turned to him 'How quickly the poison from the black dragon can spread. I say you have less then a few minutes to live'.

'Taka…how could you?' Yugi stood up and started to hit on his chest, Taka laughed and grabbed Yugi's arm to pull him off.

'There, there Yugi, I'll comfort you' Taka turned to Yami, then placing his foot hard on Yami's chest-making him cry out louder 'I'll make sure Yami's death will be quick and painless'.

'No! Don't touch him!'

Taka pushed Yugi away, then turning to Yami and was about to stab him but then Taka was pulled away, looking up he saw Anzu and her Amphithere constricting it's body around him so he couldn't escape. Yugi looked up as other dragons came to the boat and landed by them, revealing the dragon council members as they hopped off their dragons, Taka grimaced at the sight of them.

'Oh goodie' He muttered as the dragon let him go when three of them walked over to take him away.

Yugi looked up, seeing Chen make her way over to Yugi and Yami.

'Y-You have to help!' Yugi pleaded 'He's going to die!'

'It'll be fine' Chen reassured, then turning to her Asian lung it moved closer and looked over at Yami as he finally had stopped screaming but was growing weaker by the second. The dragon breathed a cooling sensation on the teen, feeling his body soothe down and the pain disappeared. Yami blinked confused before being lifted up by Yugi as Chen wrapped some bandages around Yami's cut.

'W-What happened?' Yami asked weakly.

'You, are a very lucky teen' Chen replied with a smile 'That's what happened'.

Yami gave a weak smile back, leaning on Yugi for support as he got sense of his body back.

* * *

The dragon council members took Taka and his group away-though Yami wasn't exactly sure where-and aside from a few bruises and scratches everyone was okay. The group headed back to the cave where Chou's corpse still laid, Yugi looked over at the red dragon, then falling to his knees and started crying. Yami walked over to Yugi, kneeling by him and putting his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

'Yugi…I'm so sorry' Yami whispered.

Yugi looked up at him, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck and crying into his shoulder. Yami put his arms around Yugi, stroking his back and trying to ease his tears off, everyone staying silent and letting Yugi calm down on his own. Doragon tending to the eggs that were being warmed up on their nest again.

******************************End of chapter 13*****************************

Me: 'Corny fights for the win!'

Diao: 'Yeah…real corny'.

Me: 'Tell me about it. Anyway, looks like they have Yugi and the eggs back, wow…'

Diao: 'Yes…indeed'.

Me: 'Last chapter next, man I'll miss this…must make new story with dragons…'

Diao: 'Oh god'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'


	14. The new babies

Me: 'Well the last chapter'

Diao: 'Yep'.

Me: Sigh.

Diao: 'Don't go too depressive'.

Me: 'You know nothing!'

Chapter 14-The new babies

It had been three years since the events had passed, everyone had left school by now and were more or less adults. At this time the gang was waiting patiently, it was about time that the eggs would've been hatching and they were more then eager to see if they'd hatch that day.

'You look like a bunch of statues' Kaiba commented as he crossed his arms.

'They should be hatching today Kaiba' Yami said as he wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist 'The dates match up, so we should be excited'.

'Yeah, but they might decide to hatch tomorrow, you going to stare at it all day?'

'Yep' Joey agreed.

'Oh look!' Yugi pointed to one of the eggs as it twitched slightly 'They're hatching!'

'Watch out Doragon, you're going to become a dad now' Yami joked to the dragon.

The four of them crowded around the nest as the other eggs twitched and started to crack, Kaiba sighed and turned to his frost dragon that stood by his side.

'I can't believe we were dragged into this' Kaiba muttered.

'Aren't they so cute?' Anzu squealed as Yugi picked up the first baby dragon from the egg.

'They are!' Yugi turned to Kaiba and put the baby in his arms 'Kaiba, can you hold onto this one for a moment? Thanks'.

'Hey wait' Kaiba watched as they turned back to the eggs, he looked down at the little green dragon in his arms as it patted his clothes. He groaned and looked up as Yami put another baby dragon in his other arm 'Hey!'

'Just for a minute' Yami explained as he turned back to the eggs.

Kaiba glared at the teens and then glared down at the green and red dragon as they patted each other playfully in his arms. Yugi picked up the last baby dragon and tickled it's stomach.

'Two boys and a girl' Yugi said as he set the baby dragon down, watching it stumble slightly to his father 'We'll be having lots of fun'.

'Definitely'.

'Can someone take these from me?' Kaiba growled, indicating to the two baby dragons fighting in his arms.

Yugi and Yami chuckled, taking the babies off him and setting them on the ground so they got used to walking around. Kaiba mumbled some things as he brushed his clothes.

'Don't lump babies with me again' Kaiba warned.

'You couldn't hate such a cutie baby like this' Yugi said as he picked up one of the green ones.

'Easily' Kaiba retorted.

Yami rolled his eyes but kissed Yugi on the forehead 'Ignore Kaiba. He's just upset he hasn't got any babies to cuddle'.

'I wouldn't want them anyway',

Yami chuckled and picked up one of the dragons 'Your loss'.

'So, what are you going to name them?' Joey asked as he watched the other two babies play fight with each other.

'In good time' Yugi giggled as he hugged the dragon in his arms 'Right now I want to hug them all!'

'I want to hug them as well!' Anzu giggled as she picked up the red one 'Babies dragons are so cute!'

'Oh jeez' Kaiba turned and walked away 'I came, I saw and now I'm leaving' Kaiba muttered as he walked out of the cave with his dragon following his lead.

Yugi giggled and turned to Yami, getting a small kiss from him on his lips. Yugi kissed back and looked up at Yami.

'Looks like we're going to have lots more fun from now on' Yami commented.

'Yes. Definitely' Yugi agreed as he gave his love another a kiss on his lips before turning and watching the babies play with each other and their father.

* * *

Me: 'Well, the babies all hatched and it's all happy I guess'.

Diao: 'You guess?'

Me: 'Yep. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who's read and reviewed this story, you've pulled me through!'

Diao: 'And we didn't?'

Me: 'Nope'.

Diao: 'Charming'.

Everyone: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'


End file.
